El Problema de Ser Virgen
by TripleChocolate
Summary: ¿Por qué no nació a inicios del siglo XX, cuando todas eran vírgenes y "eso" no era un requisito?
1. Empiezan los Problemas

**El Problema de ser Virgen.**

I: "Empiezan los problemas"

Edward Cullen era un adolescente en la más hermosa etapa de la vida, como muchos adultos solían decir. Pero, para él, la adolescencia no era más que la entrada a la cruda realidad: La vida apesta.

Cuando cumplió los catorce años, su cuerpo había crecido tan rápido, que sin darse cuenta la poca carne que tenía se había pegado a sus huesos, y tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de parecer una varilla ambulante, caminar desgarbado, e intentar encontrar una zapatería donde los malditos tenis de moda estuviesen disponibles en su talla.

Luego vino el acné. Prácticamente lloraba cada vez que una pústula roja salía triunfante al exterior, burlándose de él desde el espejo del baño. El enorme bulto proclamaba un pequeño territorio en su tersa piel, y luego reventaba, dejando una marca que quizás desaparecería con el tiempo. Con mucho tiempo.

Y después, estaba el día a día. La peor de las blasfemias. El fin del mundo. El apocalipsis.

-¡¿Edward, podrías dejar de hacerte la paja y salir de una buena vez del baño?!

Resopló con fuerza, sintiendo que las mejillas enrojecían a causa del comentario de su hermano mayor, así que pegó la frente al espejo y cerró los ojos, esperando que alguna mano lo jalara del cuello y se lo llevara hasta otra dimensión. Emmet y su maldita sutileza. A veces desearía haber sido niña, sobrevivir con el período una vez al mes debería ser mejor que su _pesadilla._

 _-_ ¡Emmet! ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre acerca de ese vocabulario?

Edward sonrío. _Gracias Papá._

-Y Edward, cariño, ¿Que dijimos acerca de la masturbación?

Oh por dios. ¿Era esa su familia?

-¡En el cuarto con un condón!- Recitó Emmet a todo pulmón, y Edward pudo asegurar que tenía esa maldita sonrisa entre dientes que tanto odiaba.

-Emmet, cállate- Aquella era la voz aguda y tierna de Alice, su hermana más pequeña, pero también un gran problema con la boca. Dio un golpe al espejo con su frente, esperando que esto no significara el inicio de un mal día- Ed… yo sé que no necesitas nada de eso, una mamada es suficiente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Alice ha dicho mamada!

-¿¡Pueden callarse todos!?

Había abierto la puerta del baño, y soltado aquellas palabras con una ira mal encausada. Emmet ladeó una sonrisa y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, lo había empujado a un lado y conseguido el baño para sí solo. Alice comenzó a dar patadas a la puerta y su madre volvió a hacer un comentario acerca de las puertas dañadas y el fin de la mesada durante dos meses.

Debería independizarse.

-¿Ni siquiera te bañaste, Ed?- Alice alborotó su cabello con cariño- Si no te conociese como la palma de mi mano, pensaría que de verdad estabas teniendo un momento íntimo allá dentro.

Edward le sonrío.

Alice Cullen era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en esa familia. Con ella era la que tenía menos diferencia de edad y por lo tanto, entenderse resultaba muy fácil. Lo malo, es que Alice era una compradora compulsiva, una obsesionada por la ropa y todo lo que tuviese que ver con el hecho de llevar una buena apariencia parecía tener la etiqueta con su nombre. Todo eso implicaba arrastrarlo a él y a su nueva licencia de conducir hasta el centro comercial.

Un extraño ruido se escuchó salir del baño y los dos se apartaron de la puerta, como si adentro estuviese una bomba a punto de estallar.

-¡Lo siento por eso!- La voz de Emmet sonó forzada. Él no necesitó llegar muy lejos para saber el porqué.

-¡Mamá! ¿Puedo usar el baño de tu cuarto?

Edward se dio por vencido. Quizás nadie se daría cuenta que aquella mañana no se había podido dar una ducha. Olisqueó un poco bajo su axila, luego de que su hermana hubiese desaparecido a través de la puerta del cuarto matrimonial. Aceptable.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, se colocó unos jeans bermudas y una franela verde que se pegaba a su cuerpo, junto con los tan usados converse blancos, que ahora parecían algún tono de marrón claro. Ya no estaba tan delgado como a los catorce, todo gracias a Emmet y su diaria necesidad de verse en el interior de un Gimnasio y arrastrarlo a él en el camino. No era exactamente una bola de músculos como Emmet, pero al menos su cuerpo estaba algo definido y los hombros estaban más anchos.

Arrugó los labios cuando un olor extraño llegó a sus fosas nasales y lanzó una mirada furibunda al lado oscuro de su habitación, ese que ocupaba Emmet.

Emmet Cullen, su hermano mayor, ya iba a la Universidad y estudiaba Ingeniería mecánica, para el enorme gusto de su padre. Gustoso, porque Emmet siempre fue un chico de malas calificaciones y todos pensaban que se dedicaría a la venta ambulante o a la piratería de películas de DVD. Claro, todo fue gracias a la enorme influencia de las palabras de su novia, Rosalie, que parecía ser el calmante, voz de conciencia, detonante y todo lo demás en un solo cuerpo, exclusivo para su hermano.

Emmet y él eran muy diferentes. Mientras que él había optado por ser el de buenas calificaciones y decente hijo ejemplar, Emmet prefirió ser el vulgar y descarrilado. Suerte que al final se desvió hacia el camino del bien. Imaginarse a sus progenitores llorar cada por el fracaso como padres era algo que no quería tener que experimentar.

-Edward, Bella está en la puerta, - Gritó su madre de la cocina- Coge la Volksvagen, Emmet llevará a tu hermana.

-¡Okey, voy!- Se colgó su morral y salió del cuarto, al tiempo que se cruzaba con su hermano recién salido de la ducha-Emmet, mete los malditos calzones mojados en la lavadora o dile a mamá que lo haga, el cuarto realmente apesta.

-¿Apestan? ¿Cómo tú, Ed?- Edward se sonrojó- Tranquilo, ni una palabra a Bella acerca de tu sucio secreto de evasión a la ducha.

-¡Tu no dejaste que me bañara!

-¡Ah no! tuviste más que suficiente tiempo para enjabonarte…

Se escuchó el sonido de algo chocar contra la ventana de su cuarto y Edward rodó los ojos.

-¡Ya está! Haz hecho que se desespere- Salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿No te despides de mí, Eddie?- Reprendió Emmet arrastrando la última letra del nombre, burlón a sabiendas que Edward odiaba el diminutivo que su familia usaba con su nombre.

-Ojalá te atropelle un carro- Bramó con furia, llegando hasta la puerta.

-Edward, te he escuchado- Esa fue la voz de Carlisle Cullen, médico cirujano de renombre y cabeza de familia, ejerciendo su poder como mandamás de la casa desde su despacho ultra secreto. Pero Edward abrió y cerró la puerta tras él antes de que su padre pensara siquiera en hacerle pedir disculpas a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa allá dentro?

Él sonrió a su amiga, negando con la cabeza, como para restarle importancia al asunto, y desactivó la alarma del carro para que ambos pudiesen entrar.

Ella era Bella Swan. Casi su tercera hermana, de no ser porque no llevaba el apellido y que tenía sus propios padres. Pero vivía en la casa del frente y sus progenitores se conocían desde la universidad, así que verse muy seguido era cosa de total normalidad, sobre todo si era algo que venían haciendo desde que ambos estaban en el vientre de sus madres. Bella era mejor hermana que Alice, ambos tenían la misma edad y se comprendían desde que eran muy pequeños, porque de paso, eran muy similares. Ambos solían ser unos románticos empedernidos, se desencantaba por actividades totalmente distintas a la del adolescente común, como leer o escuchar música clásica, y preferían ir a un fin de semana de acampada que aun fin de semana en Nueva York de compras.

-Creo que me voy a enfermar- Dijo ella mientras abría el espejo del asiento del copiloto y revisaba sus ojeras- Ojalá tuviese ese toque femenino de Alice para poder cubrir estas bolsas.

-Yo creo que así estas bien- Aseguró Edward, colocando la palanca en primera, para poder arrancar el carro- Creí que odiabas los excesos de maquillaje.

-¡Los odio!- Dijo ella, enfurruñándose en su asiento, como una niña pequeña- Pero Jake me verá fea.

Edward frunció el ceño y hundió el pie en el acelerador, hasta tocar fondo, para enseguida bajar la palanca del cloche hasta segunda.

Jacob Black. Su enemigo declarado desde los catorce años, sin que el muchacho supiese nada. Bueno, el tampoco deseaba crear mucha discordia entre ambos, sobre todo cuando Jake le llevaba al menos una cabeza y casi lo igualaba en musculatura, además de que tenía el cabello largo y ese aspecto de chico malo del tipo no-te-metas-conmigo. Ese niño había estado detrás de Bella desde que ingresó en su colegio, en el segundo año de secundaria, cuando ellos estaban ya en el tercero. Bella al principio, no cabía en sí de la felicidad, porque por primera vez era el centro de atención de un chico. Edward, por otro lado, pensaba solo en formas curiosas en que podía deshacerse del gigante, y como jamás encontró una, procedió a burlarse de su amiga por ser una asalta cunas.

Todo, porque durante dos años, creyó estar enamorada de Bella. Ridículo, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando considerabas que eso podía ser llamado una relación incestuosa, por donde quiera que lo viese. Había pasado noches en vela, pensando que perdería a Bella. No llegó a llorar, pero estuvo muy cerca. Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que todo era producto de celos, de esos mismo que tenías cuando pensabas que alejarían a tu mejor amigo de tu lado. Todo acabo cuando Isabella le aseguró que pasaría el mismo tiempo con él que siempre, a pesar de que después de unos meses de trabajo, aceptó a Jacob Black como novio oficial.

Fin del extenuante asunto.

-En mi opinión, así estás hermosa.

Ella le sonrío complacida y procedió a bajar el volumen de la radio.

-¡Oye! ¿Podrías no tocar el estéreo de un Cullen?- Soltó Edward, observándola con una ira fingida- Es pro-hi-bi-do.

-Si cla.. ¡EDWARD MIRA POR DONDE VAS! – Ella se sujetó con fuerza al cinturón de seguridad y cerró los ojos- ¡Oh Dios mío! Moriremos, seguro moriremos.

-¿Podrías abrir los ojos? –Edward prefirió esta vez disminuir la velocidad al ver su rostro de un extraño color verde- Cielos, de verdad vas a vomitar.

-¡No voy a vomitar!- Gritó ella histérica, comenzando a hiperventilar- ¿Por qué demonios te crees Schumacher?

-No me creo nada- Aseguró él, bajando la velocidad cuando comenzó a ver el edificio del colegio asomándose a través de las otras construcciones- Fue una suerte que te hayan negado la licencia de conducir, no te imagino detrás de un volante, con los ojos cerrados, y verde como Shrek.

-Me encantan tus momentos de cómicos, suenas tan…Emmet- Se cruzó de brazos- No sé por qué te quejas tanto de él, en el fondo, son muy parecidos.

-Como sal y azúcar.

Ella frunció los labios y no siguió hablando, declarándole la ley del hielo, esa que probablemente no duraría ni diez segundos más.

Apagó el motor, salió del auto y le dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su compañera, quien ya se desabrochaba el cinturón y cogía ambas mochilas, tendiéndole a Edward la propia. El muchacho cerró la puerta tras ella y la observó con las cejas alzadas.

-No sé de qué me tengo que disculpar, pero vale, lo siento- Acarició la cabeza de Bella en la coronilla y luego colocó su tan típica sonrisa torcida- ¿Me perdonas?

Ella lo observó de reojo, todavía medio disgustada, pero finalmente cedió, dejando caer los hombros y lanzándole una mirada de derrota.

-Odio cuando sonríes así.

-Lo sé

-¡Bella!

Edward barbotó unas cuantas palabras y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Jacob al ataque, sí señor.

-Jake- La muchacha fue cogida entre enormes brazos morenos y alzada hasta la altura del muchacho, justo lo suficiente como para robar un beso sonoro- No frente a Edward, Jake.

-Ah lo siento- él la bajó y observó a Edward con esa campante sonrisa de triunfo que siempre tuvo ganas de hacer desaparecer- ¿Qué tal, Ed?

Él saludó con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza, a lo que Jacob respondió ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. No podía odiar a Jacob Black, pero si tenía cierto resentimiento hacia él, aún más desde el momento en que decidió llamarlo por su apodo sin la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Lástima que no pudiese molerlo a golpes sin salir adolorido.

-Vaya, la Denali tiene nuevo carro.

Justo cuando ese apellido fue procesado por su pequeño cerebro, Edward giró tan rápido el cuello que los músculos quedaron resentidos. Bella solo pudo rodar los ojos, harta de aquella actitud, pero Jacob pareció alegrarle el día el hecho de ver a una despampanante rubia con rizos rojizos, bajarse con lentitud de un Porsche negro. Edward tragó con fuerza y se obligó a apartar la mirada, solo para que ella no se enterara del efecto narcótico que causaba en él, nublándole los sentidos.

-Realmente le gusta- Escuchó decir a Jacob, y luego el golpe que Bella le propinaba- ¡Oye! No me merecía eso, de verdad.

¿Realmente gustarle? ¡Eso era poco! Tanya Denali, estudiante de intercambio de Alaska desde hace un año, lo tenía embobado desde el momento en que piso un pie en su salón y mantuvo una charla de apenas unas cuantas palabras con él, pero las suficientes como para ganárselo. Porque era sofisticada, porque sabía de música y conocía a Debussy, porque ese color –como rubio rojizo- de cabello era real, y no un simple tinte, y sobre todo, porque parecía que ella se sentía realmente atraída por él. Edward de verdad tenía que procesar con lentitud todo lo que aquello implicaba, porque desde hace rato pensaba que era la mujer perfecta y si esto no fuera el 2015, habría pugnado por pedir su mano, contra cualquier macho que se atravesara en su camino.

Pero había un ligero problema. Esa pesadilla. Ese apocalipsis. Ese fin de sus días.

Tanya Denali, era toda una experta en el área sexual. Había tenido relaciones desde los catorce, cosa prácticamente común en los adolescentes de hoy. Estaba seguro que más del ochenta por ciento de los estudiantes de la secundaria de Forks, él pequeño pueblo donde residían, habían dejado de ser vírgenes. Y una vez, cuando por mera casualidad escuchaba conversaciones ajenas por los pasillos, la inconfundible voz de Tanya llegó hasta sus oídos, provocándole un terrible dolor, cuando sus carnosos labios soltaron las cuatro palabras que le habían amargado la vida hasta hoy en día.

-Quisiera alguien con experiencia.

Maldita sea.

Edward Cullen no tenía experiencia. Él realmente había decaído a la etapa de las pajas, como Emmet diría con exagerada soltura. Porque nunca, nunca, había tenido algo más allá de un beso.

¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?

:…..:

Soy nueva en esto, así que… ¡Piedad!

Acepto los primeros reviews de mi vida, con cualquier comentario.

Espero les guste. Y nos leemos pronto que pretendo publicar probablemente el fin de semana.

No se olviden! Reviews!


	2. Un Puto Problema

_**Disclaimer: Oh demos gracias por ti y tu creación, SM.**_

 **El Problema de ser virgen.**

II: "Un puto problema"

-¿Qué te parece ir al cine el viernes?

Edward sonrió y asintió, cogiendo su bandeja y caminando, seguido muy de cerca por la muchacha, hasta su respectiva mesa del comedor, esa que habían proclamado como su territorio desde que se sintieron con el derecho por ser los más grandes en la secundaria.

Tanya ahora caminaba a su lado, y a medida que avanzaba, él casi podía escuchar los sonoros suspiros de muchos chicos y las miradas de envidia que provocaba en la mayoría del alumnado masculino. Sonrió por dentro, e infló el pecho llenándose de superioridad. Pero el globo de alegría se reventó cuando las palabras-que-tanto-odiaba se filtraron nuevamente en su cabeza y lo tiraron hacia el mar de desdichas.

-¡Hey chicos!

Alzó la mirada y sonrío a su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Las dos primeras, su hermana Alice y Bella, eran un par primordial que debía estar donde quiera que él estuviese. Después estaba Jacob Black, que claro, estaba pegado, como mosca a la comida, a Bella. Y parecía que jamás se apartaría. Luego estaban Ben y Angela, compañeros de estudio desde el kínder, y novios desde hace tanto tiempo, que no podía recordar. Y finalmente Jasper Hale, otro que tuvo que batallar por ganarse el aprecio de Edward, justo en el momento en que decidió volverse novio de Alice. Pero la guerra no duró mucho, porque Jasper era el hermano de Rosalie y él de verdad no quería tener a esa rubia psicópata agarrada a su cuello solo por no aceptar a su hermano en la familia Cullen.

-¿Qué tal?- Saludó Tanya, sonriendo cordialmente a cada persona sentada en la mesa, pero ganándose solo dos miradas de reproche. Un "hola" con distintos tonos y tiempo, sonó por toda la mesa. Edward le abrió una silla a la muchacha junto a su puesto, y los dos tomaron asiento y las conversaciones iniciaron nuevamente entre los miembros de aquel pequeño grupo.

-Edward ¿Has visto? Mike está de nuevo con Jessica- Aseguró Alice, saltando en su asiento- No lo puedo creer, después de que ella le haya puesto los cuernos públicamente.

-Lo que hace el amor- Suspiró Bella, recostando su cabeza del hombro de Jake, quién solo tomó su mano y la acarició a modo de respuesta.

-¿Amor? ¿Ellos dos? –Tanya negó con la cabeza- Interés, de otro tipo.

Alice y Bella se miraron confundidas y luego posaron la mirada sobre la nueva integrante de la conversación, con los ojos brillantes por la expectativa. Edward suspiró y se metió un bocado de pizza, preparado para una larga y aburrida conversación.

-¿Estás pensando…lo mismo que yo?- Alice casi se tira encima de Tanya y Edward tuvo que lanzarle una mirada de reproche- Ósea, no sé tú, yo al principio lo creí, pero…

-Yo también…pensé eso- Intervino Bella, y su casi siempre pálida piel tomó un tono rosa en las mejillas. Fue cuando Edward comenzó a fruncir el ceño, perdiendo totalmente el hilo de la conversación a tal punto que pensó que estaban hablando por señas. Bella se sonrojaba con facilidad, claro que sí. Pero no por una tontería como la relación entre Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley, los dos declarados populares por su ridículo grupo de adolescentes y hormonas.

-Isabella ¿Has recorrido ya…ese ámbito?- Alice infló los ojos, cuando la mirada de ella se perdió en algún punto lejos de la mesa- ¡Jacob Black!

-¿Qué?- Gruñó él, dejando la lata de coca cola a un lado, para concentrarse en Alice- Si quieres que de mi opinión, te has jodido, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que están hablando.

-Lo mismo por aquí- Dijo Edward, cruzándose de brazos- Esto es… ¿algún tipo de lenguaje solo entre chicas?

Las tres rieron al unísono, y Edward pudo escuchar claramente cómo se colaba un "son tan lentos" entre las sonoras carcajadas. Jake rodó los ojos por la situación tan cansina y fue la primera vez que Edward sintió ganas de abrazarlo por parecer estar en su misma sintonía.

Seguro Ben podría ayudarlos. Luego de estar tanto tiempo con Angela, conocía mucho de esos trucos de mujeres que a los hombres tantos enredos le traían. El problema, es que parecía concentrado en tratar de saber cuál era el sabor del labial de su novia ese día.

-Es el sexo- Resopló Jasper distraídamente, luego de que las chicas hubiesen dejado de reír, mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta la comisura de la boca.

Edward infló los ojos y tragó con dificultad.

Jacob sonrió ladinamente, con ciertos aires de superioridad.

-Jass – Alice ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Los ojos verdes de él la miraron como si fuera el objeto más bello del universo y luego plantó un beso encima de su boca. Edward desvió la mirada y se mordió la lengua con fuerza, sin importarle si lograba romperse. ¡Dios mío! ¿Es que acaso ese asunto lo estaba persiguiendo? Uno de estos días seguramente se echaría a llorar como un bebe sobre el suelo.

-Entonces- Canturreó Jake, arrastrando las palabras- Mike está con Jessica ¿Solo por sexo?

Alice asintió con fervor, alegre de que por fin Jacob hubiese descubierto América y le hubiese pasado el dato a Edward. Bella apartó la mirada e intentó ocultar un sonrojo que inevitablemente se apoderó tanto de sus mejillas como de la punta de sus orejas. Edward cogió la lata de cocacola y comenzó a sorber con rapidez del pitillo, esperando que el asunto quedase zanjado en ese punto.

-O quizás lo contrario- Propuso Tanya, cruzando las piernas y ganándose una mirada escrutadora tanto de Edward como de Jake. Esta vez el golpe que le propinó Bella a su novio, llegó con todas las de la ley- Un chico puede conseguir eso de cualquier mujer, una chica no puede darse ese lujo- Sonrió- Estoy segura de que Stanley estuvo un rato colgada a la idolatría –dígase a sus bolas- con tal de poder regresar a los brazos de su _amado_ \- Sentenció finalmente, acentuando la última palabra.

-¿Y por qué Mike?- Preguntó Jacob, esta vez realmente interesado en la conversación. Edward decidió que era ahora o nunca, el suelo debía abrirse a sus pies y tragárselo en el proceso, porque Jacob lo había abandonado en su solitaria esquina del rin- Quiero decir, Jessica puede también conseguir otra cosa, porque…si no lo sabías, Jason anda detrás de ella casi desde el mismo momento que Mike.

Esta vez, Edward levantó la cabeza, indudablemente sintiendo como la curiosidad lo carcomía, al estar en total acuerdo con la afirmación de Jacob. Jessica tenía de donde escoger y… Okey ¡Stop! eso de estar con chicas todo el día hacía inevitable el hecho de volverte todo un especialista en chismes.

-Solo una cosa- Todas las cabezas se juntaron en torno a Tanya, esperando la respuesta- Ex-pe-rien-cia.

Todos soltaron un unísono "ooh", mientras que Edward miraba boquiabierto a la rubia a su lado.

¿Por qué no nació a inicios del siglo XX, cuando todas eran vírgenes y _eso_ no era un requisito?

-..-..-..-..-

Okey. Ese estúpido asunto del sexo, la experiencia, y todo aquella ridiculez lo estaba realmente exasperando. Estaba indiscutiblemente tenso, a la espera de que Tanya se aproximara a él con sus claras intenciones y su tan destacable conocimiento en ese ámbito en el que él se sentía inexperto. Estuvo fuertemente tentado a declarase virgen frente a ella, en un simple acto de valentía, como lo calificó él, y a pedirle que por favor lo ayudara a salir de su ¿desgracia? Pero rio al imaginarse el bello rostro de Tanya contorsionado por la lástima y las incontables burlas que vendrían después. Eso suponiendo que el asunto quedaría entre ella y él, cosa imposible. En Forks, todo se filtraba, sobretodo en aquella secundaria.

Esa tarde, luego de sus dos horas diarias que le dedicaba al futbol, le obsequió unos instantes placenteros – No de ese tipo- a las duchas, dejando que el agua fría aliviara el dolor en sus músculos, además de refrescarle el cuerpo. Justo después de salir, mientras se colocaba sus boxers y su respectivo desodorante, escuchó la conversación entre dos miembros de su equipo, James y Laurent. Charlaban animadamente acerca de algo que los hacía reírse entre dientes. Cuando Edward escuchó la palabra sexo colarse en la conversación, aguzó el oído.

-No tienes idea de lo bien que lo hace esa chica- La voz de James se volvió ahogada casi al final- Victoria…Victoria es toda una…

-¿Profesional? – Laurent sonó burlón- La primera vez fue conmigo, Jimmy, y te aseguró que se ahogó al principio… Incluso estuvo a punto de morderme- Calló como esperando algo- Y recuerdo que luego me aseguró que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

-No te golpeo porque eres mi amigo- Gruñó James, y esta vez la voz sonó tan cerca, que Edward se escondió detrás de los casilleros para que no notaran su presencia- Pero… canta tan perfecto.

-Oye hombre, te estás empalmando- Rio Laurent, y Edward quiso taparse los oídos, pero aún no acababa de entender. ¿Podía una persona empalmarse por solo…escuchar a una mujer cantando?- Pareces Jacob.

-¿Jacob?-

¿Jacob? También se preguntó él en silencio, frunciendo el ceño y notando como si respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, como si su cerebro quisiera huir, sabiendo de antemano que se enteraría de algo que no le agradaría. Sintió el pecho oprimido pero obvió la sensación y prosiguió a seguir escuchando.

-Claro, quien si no- Laurent arrastro la última silaba, como si supiera algo que su compañero no, algo realmente gordo- ¿No te lo esperabas de la Swan?

-Bella siempre ha sido tan recatada- Edward frunció el ceño- Así que a la niña le gusta cantar…

-Y Jacob dice que lo hace perfecto.

Edward compuso una mueca de confusión. ¿Bella? ¿Cantar? Debería ser otra Bella. Escuchar a Bella cantar era como oír un estruendo sin ton ni son. Como un violín desafinado, tocado por un niño de cinco años. Quizás había alguien que se llamase Anabella o Crisabella que frecuentase el grupo de amigos de Jake y usaba el mismo apodo. Edward solo estaba confundiendo las cosas. Claro que sí, tenía que ser un error. Bella y cantar no iban en la misma oración.

Que ridículo su sentido de los malos presentimientos. Esto no era nada nuevo ni alarmante, era solo Jacob escuchando a alguien con el sobrenombre de Bella cantar. Pero si en verdad era su Isabella, la próxima vez le sugeriría comprarse algo para destaparse los oídos.

Suspiró y llevó su cabeza hasta el casillero, olvidando lo ruidoso que podían llegar a ser cuando estampabas tu cabeza contra una superficie metálica vieja y oxidada.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?

Maldijo mil y una veces, aún sin poderse creer su mala suerte, pero finalmente salió de las sombras. Laurent y James lo contemplaron con una mirada llena de confusión y Edward no pudo hacer más que levantar la mano a modo de saludos, sintiendo las orejas calientes por el sonrojo. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando? Esa mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas definitivamente se le había pegado de Alice.

-Ed..Edward- La voz de Laurent sonó nerviosa- Vaya, disculpa hombre, por hablar así de Bella, no sabíamos que estabas aquí.

"Con que si era Bella" Pensó sorprendido. Definitivamente, el amor te volvía ciego y sordo. Para que Jacob proclamara a su novia como una buena cantante, debía estar realmente enamorado. O realmente sordo.

-No tranquilos, no hay problema- Aseguró él, negando con la cabeza como para restarle importancia al asunto- No me importe que Bella cante, de verdad.

James y Laurent se miraron y luego sonrieron. Se acercaron a él y lo tomaron por los hombros.

-Así que no te importa ¿eh?- James le dio un codazo en sus costillas y Edward no le lanzó una mirada airada, solo porque él había sido al que cacharon escuchando algo que no debía- ¿La has _sentido?_

Edward arrugó la boca, extrañado por el modo en que James realizó la pregunta. Pero al recordar que aquel no era un chico muy ducho con las palabras, supuso que se había equivocado de verbo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Muchas veces, cuando éramos niños- Sus dos interlocutores alzaron las cejas sorprendidos- No es nada del otro mundo, más bien, no me gusta como lo hace.

Ellos soltaron un suave "ohh".

-Hombre, desde pequeños- Susurró James.

-Ya sabía yo que Jake era todo un mentiroso- Farfulló Laurent con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que terminar de vestir, nos vemos mañana.

No quiso terminar de escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Aquella, definitivamente, había sido una de las escenas más extrañas del día.

Una vez que se terminó de vestir, se apresuró a meter todas las cosas dentro de su morral, de manera ordenada, y cerró el casillero. No se molestó en despedirse de sus compañeros restantes, porque ambos estaban tomando una ducha y el no deseaba interrumpir el momento.

De camino a la salida, tuvo que pasar por el cuarto donde se guardaban todos los artículos deportivos, para dejar el balón que habían pedido prestado durante esa práctica su equipo. Pero se detuvo, congelándose al instante, justo cuando un sonoro gemido salió desde dentro del cuarto.

Se congeló en su sitio y tragó con dificultad. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que debía huir, que no tenía por qué escuchar aquello y que, definitivamente con escuchar una conversación ajena por día era suficiente. Pero por otro lado, la maldita curiosidad removía algo en su interior y lo incitaba a conocer qué demonios pasaba allá dentro.

Ganó su sentido de decencia y respeto, así que optó por dejar el balón en la cancha y al día siguiente tomar por excusa que había encontrado el cuarto asegurado.

Entonces lo escuchó.

-Ohh…B-bella

Se detuvo en el acto. Esta vez su pecho dolió de verdad, así que tuvo que llevarse una mano al lugar esperando que no fuese un infarto. No podía dolerle las partes del cuerpo así como así, eran estupideces. O quizás su cuerpo era demasiado intuitivo, para su mal gusto.

-Bella…no puedo…ahh-

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y caminó, paso por paso, hasta la puerta. Sentía que alguien en los oídos le estaba gritando que se alejase, pero él ya estaba ahí, no había marcha atrás desde el momento en que escuchó su nombre. Y mucho menos cuando reconoció aquella voz gruesa y áspera, a pesar de los continuos gemidos.

-Voy a lle…

Giró con cuidado el pestillo de la puerta. Un pequeño chirrido le alertó los sentidos, pensando que, quién fuese que estuviese adentro, podría darse cuenta. Pero la pareja parecía estar muy concentrada, porque no detuvieron en su tarea.

Abrió un poco más. Mientras que los latidos del corazón aumentaban y él solo pensaba una cosa.

" _Que sea Crisabella, que sea Crisabella_ ".

Entonces el resquicio fue suficiente como para identificar a cada una de las personas. Fue más que suficiente cuando vio el rostro de Jake, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, el saber quién era la persona agachada frente a él. Pero como desde niño fue masoquista, tuvo que bajar la mirada para descubrir ese cabello negro y ondulado que tanto adoraba y esa camiseta fucsia que había visto en la mañana.

No lo soportó más y huyó hacia su carro, esperando que no se hubiese delatado en el momento en que echó a correr.

Cuando llegó hasta la Wagoneer, se dobló en dos y colocó sus manos en las rodillas para coger un poco de aire, mientras que trataba de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo con tal de sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza. Una vez que logró acompasar los latidos de su corazón, entró en su auto y pegó la cabeza del volante.

Entonces el juego de palabras le pareció tan sencillo, que casi se rio de su estupidez. Cantar. Micrófono. Cantar.

Ahora entendía porque Bella cantaba tan bien.

 _-.-.-.-.-._

 _Gracias Gracias Gracias!_

 _Por sus favoritos y review! Son mi adoración!_

 _Espero les guste este capítulo_

 _Gracias totales!_


	3. El Problema de la Inocencia

_**Disclaimer: Oh demos gracias por ti y tu creación, SM.**_

 **El Problema de ser virgen.**

III: "El problema de la inocencia"

Después de ese día no pudo ir a cenar a casa de los Swan, a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Charlie, el padre de Bella, y de que todos los Cullen asistirían, a excepción de él.

No supo cómo logró evadir las preguntas llenas de preocupación de su madre y tampoco pensó mucho al momento de evitar la revisión médica y exhaustiva que su padre le haría. Solo comentó que el futbol lo había dejado realmente cansado y que tenía un dolor de cabeza inaguantable. Alice sugirió quedarse con él, velando por su salud, pero Edward sabía cuánto adoraba su hermana las fiestas y a Bella, así que no quiso darle el mal gusto de quedarse a cuidar a un niño malcriado. Emmet también propuso lo mismo, solo por cortesía, pero Edward negó rotundamente cuando ya de por sí se imaginaba sus extraños métodos para reanimarlo, uno de los cuales consistía en echársele encima, para aplastarlo contra el colchón de la cama.

Buf. Definitivamente no.

Cuando todos se marcharon, él bajó hasta la cocina, cogió uno de los potes de helado, una cucharilla, y luego subió hasta el cuarto de sus padres, la única habitación que contaba con televisor. Pensaba que aquello era una cosa que hacían las mujeres cuando estaban despechadas, sobretodo porque lo había visto en Alice y Bella repetidas veces. Pero él amaba el helado y definitivamente no vería Titanic. Prefirió escoger Transformers y soñar que algún día sería novio de Megan Fox, mientras se metía una gran bola de helado en la boca al ver su vientre plano y sudoroso asomarse al interior de un Camaro.

Luego de media hora, se aburrió, y comenzó a buscar otra película. Pero el timbre de su casa sonó varias veces. Frunció el ceño extrañado y observó su reloj. Imposible, no podían ser sus padres tan rápido. Ni siquiera sus hermanos, que adoraban pasar el tiempo con los Swan. Quizás era uno de esos molestos vecinos miembros de la junta del condominio, con otra ridícula propuesta. Los ignoró.

Pero el timbre sonó, esta vez con un ritmo más acuciante. Así que tuvo que levantarse y bajar las escaleras hasta la puerta, para asomarse y ver quién era la persona tan molesta que interrumpía su hora de películas.

La cabeza de Isabella Swan ocupó toda su visión cuando observó a través del orificio, y él tuvo que alejarse de golpe cuando la imagen de ella y Jacob llegó rápidamente a su cabeza. Hizo un ejercicio de respiración, dándole gracias a dios porque Bella aún no se había dado cuenta que él estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta.

El timbre se volvió más insistente y Edward terminó por abrir.

-¡Bella! Vas a quemar el maldito tim…-Tuvo que callarse cuando una fría y pálida mano de ella se posó en su frente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tus padres me dijeron que te sentías mal- Respondió, empujándolo al interior de la casa- ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

Edward la observó boquiabierta. En ese preciso instante, sentía que la amaba –no de esa forma- por el solo hecho de preocuparse tanto por él hasta el punto de ausentarse del cumpleaños de su padre. Pero por otro lado, el solo hecho de recordarla en aquella posición, hacía que una furia tremenda le hinchara cada una de las venas, así que prefirió quedarse callado por un momento, esperando no tener que gritar cosas que no debía, solo por una ira mal encausada.

-¿Edward? – Bella lo jaló por el codo y lo sentó en el sofá- ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto morado en menos de un minuto.

-Estoy bien- Aseguró el muchacho, soltando un suspiro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que más crees, bobo, preocupándome por ti.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no es necesario, le dije incontable veces a mis padres que quería estar solo.

-Siempre que quisiste estar solo cuando éramos pequeños, no te importaba que yo estuviese cerca.

-Tú lo has dicho Bella, antes- Ladeó el rostro, para apartar la mirada de ella, sabiendo que la había lastimado con ese comentario y que sus ojos brillarían con dolor- Ahora puedo cuidarme sin necesidad de que estés presente.

Bella no dijo nada, solo se levantó del sofá y caminó fuera de la sala. Edward suspiró. No era justo que ella pagase por su error. Nunca debió haberse asomado a aquel cuarto, y Bella no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de su ira cuando no tenía idea de que lo había causado, a pesar de que ella era el núcleo de todo el malestar. Suspiró y se jaló los cabellos. Esos celos fraternales eran más traicioneros que los que sentía cuando se trataba de Alice.

¿Sería que eso era otra cosa?

Sacudió la cabeza. No. A él le gustaba Tanya Denali. Tanto que soñaba con ella por las noches, solo con ella.

Excepto aquella vez hace dos noches. Una locura, claro. Y algo que esperaba no recurriera a su cabeza nuevamente.

-Aquí está el té- La voz de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el respingó al sentir su voz muy cerca de su cuello- ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

Él la miró y le sonrió con calidez.

-Si- Tomó la taza entre sus manos- Lo siento por haber sido tan brusco, es que el dolor de cabeza es insoportable- por primera vez, mentirle a Bella salió realmente fácil.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con para que lo siguiera hasta su cuarto. Rezaba para que no escogiese el cuarto de sus padres, y en caso de ser así, esperaba que el pote de helado hubiese quedado realmente oculto, porque si no, no sabría cómo explicarle como podía estar empalagándose cuando supuestamente una migraña lo estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, el de Emmet y él, por fortuna, Bella se echó a reír instantáneamente cuando vio el lado oscuro de su habitación. Edward maldijo a Emmet por ser tan horriblemente desordenado. Luego, ella le indicó con unas cuantas palmadas en la cama a que se acostará en ella. Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió, recordando las veces que ella hacía eso cada vez que jugaban al médico y el paciente. Justo como ella lo ordenó, se acostó recto en su cama, y Bella lo arropó hasta el cuello para luego acostarse a su lado.

-Hace tiempo que no te enfermabas.

-No estoy realmente así de enfermo, ¿Sabes?- él cerró los ojos, sonriendo cuando el aroma dulce de Bella se coló por su fosas nasales- Deberías volver a tu casa y comer pastelitos de nata por mí.

\- Prefiero esperar a que duermas- Terminó de decir, luego de recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él- Quiero saber que estas bien antes de volverte a dejar solo.

-Estoy bien- Repitió Edward, regocijándose ante el calor del cuerpo de Bella sobre el suyo- No esperes más y anda a tu casa.

-Empezaré a creer que no te agrada mi compañía.

-Cero chantajes- Habló abriendo un ojo, y observando el cabello de Bella muy cerca de su barbilla- Sabes que no es así.

Permanecieron unos minutos callados, y Edward se pudo dar el lujo de intentar olvidar la obscena imagen que seguramente sería el objeto de sus futuras pesadillas. No odiaba aquel recuerdo solo por el hecho de que era Bella la que hacía aquello, la misma persona que había estado cerca de él durante toda su vida, sino porque ella, siendo mujer, tenía una mejor incursión en esa área, y por lo tanto más experiencia.

Más experiencia.

La idea vino tan rápido que tuvo que sentarse de golpe y llevarse a Bella en el camino, quien cayó al suelo con un sonoro _pum_. Él asomó su cabeza hacia abajo, esperando que ella se encontrara bien, pero la muchacha se incorporó tan rápido que Edward se asustó por su premura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

Edward la observaba atónito por su reacción, pero luego le sonrió con ternura. Entonces, recordó la idea que había surgido en el último instante y, sujetando a Bella por el rostro, le dijo aquello que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, esperando que fuese la solución de todos sus ridículos problemas.

-Bella, vamos a tener sexo.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió lo que era una cachetada propinada por la delicada mano de Isabella Swan.

La ley del hielo que le aplicó Bella luego de ese extraño episodio fue la que duró más tiempo. Un día para ser exactos. A pesar de que volvió a montarse en su Volkswagen, como su habitual rutina diaria, no soltó ni una sola palabra y se limitó a observar por la ventana, como evitando tener que encontrarse con sus ojos. Edward olvidó cuantas veces suspiró durante toda la ruta, pero estaba seguro que treinta veces era un número que le quedaba pequeño. Cuando llegaron al colegio, ella no esperó a que él le abriese la puerta, solo salió disparada hacia una moto parqueada muy cerca, para ser recibida por los enormes brazos de Jacob Black. Edward maldijo y golpeó el volante con fuerza, cosa que después lamentó porque el golpe no logró nada excepto dejarle una mancha roja y dolorosa.

Al día siguiente, justo cuando la ley del hielo parecía continuar, él no lo soportó más y presionó con fuerza el pedal de freno, logrando que Bella se desplazara unos centímetros hacia delante, y ocasionando que su cuello diese un pequeño latigazo.

-¡Estás loco!- Gritó ella, con la voz temblorosa por los nervios- Esta vez te has sobrepasado, Edward- Reprendió, señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo índice- ¡Quizás tenga que usar collarín! – Se masajeó el cuello- Dios santo…

-Lo siento- murmulló él, aun sin poder mirarla- No me refiero a que lo siento por esto...- Añadió refiriéndose al repentino frenazo.

Ella se sonrojó al realizar lo que exactamente significaba su pequeña disculpa. Suspiró mientras continuaba con el masaje en su cuello.

-Pero…- Continuó Edward – No mentía y mucho menos estaba jugando- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando un nuevo contraataque por parte de Bella, pero se sorprendió cuando no sintió su puño estamparse contra su rostro.

-Estás loco- Espetó ella anonadada- Edward, ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que me has pedido?

Él asintió con fervor, mientras se sorprendía al ver el ligero color rojo adornar las mejillas de su amiga. Suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, con el pulgar y el índice, intentando controlarse. Ahora se daba cuenta, de verdad se había sobrepasado. Eso de la experiencia y el sexo estaba yendo realmente lejos, hasta el punto de comenzar a creer que Bella podría ayudarlo con su problema. ¡Vamos! Si aquello no era algo que tenías que ir haciendo con quién te lo pidiese. O al menos eso creía él.

-Explícame por qué –Edward observó por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga, restregándose ambas manos con nerviosismo- ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en ese…ámbito?

Él arrugó la boca y se jaló el cabello como hacía siempre que sentía que la situación lo superaba. Dios, odiaba tanto sentirse sonrojado, sobre todo frente a Bella, quien solía decir que parecía uno de esos Ken de Barbies con las mejillas coloreadas. Definitivamente ridículo.

-Es – Tragó con fuerza, sintiendo como las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta indispuesta a salir- Tanya- murmuró finalmente, pero fue tan bajo que Bella no pudo siquiera escucharlo.

-¿Eh?

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir el dolor de repetir esa tontería?

-Es por Tanya- Gruñó, esta vez tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que afuera se escuchó, porque la anciana que pasó por la acera le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-¿Tanya?- Bella se cruzó de brazos- Si Tanya te ha pedido algo tan… bizarro como tener sexo conmigo, eso significa que ella no lo vale, Edward.

Él volteó la cabeza y la observó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Bizarro? ¿Le parecía bizarro tener relaciones con su mejor amigo? Su corazón sintió el comentario tan agrio que se rodeó de dolor. Okey, el también solía tener una idea muy similar a lo que eso conllevaría, aún más cuando Bella estaba incluida por él en su grupo familiar, a pesar de no tener su apellido. Pero una cosa era repetírselo él mismo desde que estaban en tercer año, a que escucharlo de su boca, con absoluta inocencia. Sus palabras sonaban tan… frustrantes.

Pero para él era aún más bizarro el tener que estar _cantándole_ a Jacob cada vez que el perro lo necesitara.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, sin querer que aquella horrible imagen se repitiera en su cabeza y le generara un nuevo malestar.

-No es eso lo que quise decir- Aseguró, colocando una mueca de dolor- Ella no sabe nada de esto, y de ser posible, preferiría que no se enterara.

-¿Entonces todo ha sido…maquinado solo por ti?- Preguntó ella, empalideciendo de golpe- Oye no sabía que…

-¡No!- Bramó antes de que la conversación se desviara hacia otros lares en los que no deseaba adentrarse- Me estás malinterpretando.

-Será mejor que uses palabras que se ajusten mejor a lo que sea que tengas que decir.

Él volteó, apartando nuevamente la mirada de ella. Eso que tanto pugnaba por salir…simplemente era difícil decirlo viendo sus brillantes orbes chocolate mirarlo con tal serenidad. ¡Dios! Estaba pensando realmente buscar otra opción. Esto por lo que estaba, por así decirlo, implorando, solo debía ser el Plan B, el arma oculta, la última esperanza. Ahora que estaba con la cabeza más fría y analizaba mejor la situación, se estaba dando cuenta que había cometido un nefasto error al ir tan apresuradamente hacia esa fácil salida para su problema.

Chasqueó con la lengua y volvió a encender el auto.

-Olvídalo – Pronunció con rapidez- He actuado como un idiota

Bella lo miró extrañado.

-¿Me dejaras así en el aire? Ah no, ni se te ocurra- Esta vez fue rápida y con un ágil movimiento, retiro las llaves del interruptor del auto- Habla ahora o...- Giró los ojos, a sabiendas de que no podía decir "y calla para siempre". Él sonrío por su infantil actitud- o habla ahora.

Edward alzó una ceja. Recostó la espalda de su asiento y volvió a mirarla fijamente. Las mejillas de ella comenzaron a enrojecer y el decidió terminar con aquel mal rato, así que confesó como todo criminal al que le llega su terrible momento de debilidad.

-Tanya quiere un chico con experiencia- Suspiró- La escuché decírselo a una de sus amigas el otro día – Arrugó la boca- La cuestión, es que eso resulta un fatídico problema para mí, no suelo ser como los chicos de hoy y mi definición de relación sexual estaba destinada a ser usada solo después del matrimonio, específicamente la noche de bodas- Se encogió de hombros- Supongo que debo comenzar a vivir en el nuevo milenio y dejarme de sandeces.

Bella estaba boquiabierta, todavía sin poderse creer las palabras de él y hasta qué punto había llegado la repentina obsesión por una Alaskeña recién llegada. El sintió la garganta seca por su extraña reacción y frunció rápidamente el ceño, aun si poder creer la rapidez de la sucesión de aquellos eventos.

-Por eso pedí que tuvieses relaciones conmigo- Calló y tragó- Quiero…experiencia.

El momento que duró Bella anonadada fue nimio, porque enseguida comenzó a reír como loca y Edward se sintió peor de lo que podía sentirse al estar desnudo frente a una multitud de personas. ¿Por qué había cedido tan fácilmente y contado su problema a Bella? Claro. Ella supondría ser la solución a todos sus males. No la burla a ellos. Gruñó y se bajó del carro, cerrando la puerta tras él con fuerza, solo para tratar de ocultar sus orejas enrojecidas.

-¡Edward!

La voz de ella pareció cargada de disculpa, pero él no se preocupó en voltearse, solo apoyó la espalda de la ventana del auto y se quedó mirando el letrero que estaba frente a él.

"El Molino Rojo"

Vaya. Molino Rojo. Bonito lugar en el que había venido a estacionar el auto.

-No pretendía herir tu orgullo.

¿Orgullo? ¿De qué? ¿De ser uno de los pocos adolescentes vírgenes? Sí. Totalmente orgulloso.

-No pensé que Tanya te gustara tanto- Escuchó como suspiraba con cierta nostalgia- Ni que podrías llegar a romper uno de tus principios, solo por complacerla.

Él dejó de escucharla en el preciso instante en que vio una mujer alta, morena y con piernas alargadas y torneadas salir del único cabaret legal en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Sus pestañas eran postizas y alargadas, y su cara era redonda y con labios exageradamente delgados, pero sin duda era un rostro aceptable. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¡Tenía la solución frente a sus ojos! Solo tenía que reunir la mesada de cuatro semanas y podría contratar el servicio de alguna de esas mujeres. Y ellas, seguramente, le enseñarían cualquier truco necesario para ser suficientemente transigente con esa rubia que lo tenía loco.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Exclamó Bella, al percatarse donde habían caído los ojos de Edward. Se colocó frente a él con los brazos en jarra, lo suficientemente cerca como para ocultarle la visión de las opacas letras rojas, que seguramente en la noche brillarían esplendorosamente- ¿Cómo has podido pensar en una… prostituta?

-Trabajadora social, preferiría yo.

-¡Absolutamente no! – ella ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos y Edward tuvo que pensar en el episodio de Bob Esponja que había visto en la mañana para no estar concentrado en sus facciones- No dejaré que caigas tan bajo. Podrías contraer gonorrea, o sífilis, o… ¡VIH!

-No seas exagerada Bella- Edward apartó su rostro y observó la puerta metálica que parecía ser la entrada del lugar- Está el condón.

-Lo haré.

Aquella frase, salida de su boca, sonó tan fuerte, clara y decidida, que él no pudo evitar quedar ensimismado en ella por un buen rato. En medio de ese torbellino extraño de sensaciones que le provocaba el cuerpo de Bella tan cerca del suyo, y su rostro lleno de determinación, se preguntó por qué había pensado que no estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan, cuando ella podía resultar tan tierna y perfecta en menos de un segundo y con tan solo pronunciar dos palabras. Lo recordó cuando su mano, suave y tibia, acarició con lentitud su mejilla.

-Lo haré.

Bella era su amiga. Su hermana.

Suspiró.

¡A promocionar el incesto, se ha dicho!

¡Y punto!

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Y espero que también me lo hagan saber, y que me den recomendaciones de que tal les ha parecido. Por mi parte, estoy disfrutando más de lo que imaginé escribir esto. Se me ocurrió un día por algo que dijo un amigo, y me quede loca….loca porque pensé que era la idea perfecta para un fic (JA!) y hela aquí._

 _MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS._

 _3 el mas ponderosa de los combustible son sus comentarios, como un redbull. Asi que porfa._

 _DEJENME UN REDBULL_


	4. El Problema de las Salas de Cine

_**Disclaimer: Oh demos gracias por ti y tu creación, SM.**_

 **El Problema de ser Virgen.**

IV: "El problema de las salas de cine"

Observó su reloj deportivo, un Swatch de color marrón, y resopló por la frustración como por enésima vez en media hora.

Esta era la noche del viernes. La noche en que Tanya había pautado una salida para el cine y [el, claro, no tenía ni pensado el negarse. ¿El problema? La muchacha parecía llevar el manual de las mujeres ese día, porque a pesar de ya haber pasado media hora de la hora que ambos establecieron para el encuentro, Tanya no parecía dar ni señales de vida. Ni siquiera contestaba el teléfono. ¿Cuál era esa obsesión que tenían todas por llegar tarde?

Pegó la cabeza del cristal de la taquilla y el vendedor acercó la cara al agujero de venta.

-¿Todavía esperando?- Edward gruñó una maldición y asintió- Tranquilo hombre, tiene que llegar- Escuchó como abría lo que podía ser la envoltura de alguna golosina- Debe valer la pena para que hayas perdido los tickets de la función.

-La vale- Apoyó él, observando los tickets y la hora –ya pasada- impresa en ellos. Si, había gastado un poco de su mesada comprando ambas entradas, pero para el momento ya habían perdido media hora de la función y él no pensaba entrar tan tarde a la película, por lo que eso se podría considerar ya como dinero desperdiciado.

Gracioso. Dieciocho años de edad y desperdiciaba dinero. No imaginaba como sería cuando estuviesen casados.

…..

¿Casados? A veces resultaba ser un poco iluso y exageradamente soñador para su edad.

-¡Edward!

Giró el rostro justo a tiempo para verla corriendo, y sentir que sus pulmones se vaciaban y que su mente se estaba nublando. Tanya iba vestida de una manera tan…exuberante y sencilla. Llevaba unos jean gastados, pero que se ajustaban perfectamente al contorno de sus piernas y llegaban justo hasta sus caderas, dejando al descubierto el hueso de la pelvis de un cuerpo tan delgado que daba envidia. Tenía una camisa a tiros floreada, volada en la cintura y algo corta, y a pesar de no ser tan dotada en la parte del busto, aquella pieza le quedaba perfecta. Y sus rizos rubios, como siempre, libres.

Así que eso se sentía cuando una mujer tan bella estaba cerca de ti, ese extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja de sus pantalones.

-Sí que lo vale- escuchó como murmuraba el vendedor- Como te envidio chico.

Él sonrió como bobo y esperó a que la chica llegara hasta su lado.

-Lo…siento- Dijo entre jadeos, doblada en dos con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas- Mi carro no encendía, sé que te parecerá una excusa, pero no planeé llegar tarde- Se incorporó, y dejó un casto beso sobre los ansiosos labios de Edward.

-No te preocupes- Dijo él, tomando el suéter de ella entre sus manos para liberarla de la carga- Perdimos la función anterior, pero podemos ver otra película, ¿quieres?-

-¡Pero si compraste los boletos! - Comprobó ella al ver los tickets en su mano- Edward que pena, esta vez yo pago los próximos.

-No hace falta- Negó el, dándole el dinero al chico e indicándole la película, para luego recibir los boletos- Me lo puedes pagar saliendo conmigo otro día.

Ella se sonrojó por el pedido de Edward, pero a continuación, asintió con fuerza. Edward alargó su mano, ofreciéndola y Tanya enredó sus dedos con los largos de él, a la vez que sus labios se alargaban en una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué veremos?

-La que estamos a tiempo, y que me recomendó mi hermano- Anunció observando las letras de la película a la entrada de la sala- La cruda verdad.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –Ella dio un pequeño salto y él rio por su actitud curiosamente infantil, pero enternecedora- ¿Tienes hermanos? Pensé que nada más eran tú y Alice- Comenzó a bajar el tono de voz una vez que estuvieron en la oscuridad del recinto- Te envidio, todas nosotras somos mujeres.

-Créeme que no querrías a Emmet como hermano- Susurró él, jalándola con la mano para tomar asientos en una fila del medio, donde sobraban dos asientos- Vamos ahí.

Tanya no dijo una palabra más, besó su mejilla con ternura, para luego permanecer con su mano enredada con los gruesos dedos de Edward, y él no se pudo sentir más feliz, casi como flotando en un sitio con gravedad cero. De verdad, si el mundo comenzaba a acabarse allá fuera, él no lo notaría si ella podía soportar esa posición por mucho tiempo.

La película trataba un tema realmente cruel desde la perspectiva de un hombre que solo buscaba mujeres bellas para el sexo. Él no estuvo de acuerdo al inicio, porque esos principios que el protagonista defendía tan ufanamente, él los desechaba por completo. Creía que las mujeres realmente valían la pena sin ser bonitas, a pesar de que justamente ahora se sentía anonadado solo con la presencia de la mujer junto a él. A medida que llegaron al desarrollo, la trama comenzó a interesarle, pero su atención se desvío justo cuando la mano de Tanya se desenlazó de la suya.

Él no quiso mirarla extrañado. Pensó que quizás se había cansado y no la obligaría a retomar la anterior posición, por mucho que lo quisiese.

Y fue cuando lo sintió.

Una mano desplazándose por su ombligo, bajando hasta sus pantalones, y sosteniendo con fuerza el bulto entre sus piernas sobre la tela de jean, el lugar donde debía encontrarse su virilidad. Fue instantáneo. Una descarga eléctrica lo paralizó y él tuvo que envararse en la silla, cerrando la boca con fuerza para no tener que jadear.

La mano de ella comenzó a acariciar con lentitud por sobre la gruesa tela y Edward tuvo que cerrar los ojos, cuando las sensaciones se volvieron tan tremendas que lo estaban haciendo sudar. Escuchó una risita sonar al otro lado, justamente de la fila de atrás, y supo que había sido descubierto. Pero entonces la mano de Tanya abandonó su tarea nuevamente.

Para esta vez reanudarla desde el interior de sus pantalones.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando difícilmente gemir, y se sonrojó cuando sintió que comenzaba a empalmarse. Una erección de verdad. La mano de ella se sentía mejor cuando solo estaba de por medio la fina tela de los bóxer, y ella pareció saber aquello, porque acarició con más fuerza, apretando a veces, y luego dedicándole un poco de tiempo a su testículos. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Tanya hizo un camino con sus dedos hasta el inicio del bóxer. Edward tragó con dificultad cuando un dedo juguetón se comenzó a deslizar hacia el interior de aquella prenda.

Fue entonces cuando se levantó con extrema rapidez.

-N-necesito ir al baño- Anunció, quizás con una voz más fuerte de lo normal

-¡Cállate maricón! – Gritó alguien de la fila de adelante, y luego sintió lo que, probablemente, era una palomita, estamparse contra su nuca.

-¿Podrías sentarte?- Habló la mujer, que quizás era la misma que se había reído de su situación.

-Lo siento – Barbotó él mientras salía apresurado de la fila y luego corría por el pasillo, en dirección de la salida de la sala.

Suspiró varias veces una vez afuera, con la espalda apoyada de la puerta. Una de las dependientas de la tienda de golosinas lo observó extrañada y él solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente, así que huyó hasta los sanitarios, esperando que la mujer no hubiese descubierto el enorme bulto entre sus pantalones.

Una vez dentro del baño, uso el agua fría para mojarse varias veces la cara, incluso llego a mojarse la cabeza. Cantó la canción de Bob Esponja como diez veces, intentando olvidar las sensaciones, hasta que por fin sintió como la erección comenzaba a ceder y su pequeño amigo volvía a ser tan flácido como siempre. Inspiró hondo y expiró varias veces, y cogió fuerzas suficientes para poder volver a la sala.

Una vez dentro, el mismo cogió la mano de Tanya, exagerando un poco la presión, pero definitivamente decidido a no soltarla, sabiendo lo que ella podría volver a las _malas_ andanzas.

-¿Pudiste resolver tu problema en el baño?- Preguntó ella en un susurro, mordazmente- Yo pude haberte ayudado.

Edward apretó la mano de ella y suspiró.

De pronto la palabra _cantar_ se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza.

-¡Tiene demasiada experiencia!- Edward entró en el cuarto de Bella, sin siquiera tocar, y se arrepintió en el acto.

La cama de Bella era pequeña. Lo sabía porque era la misma que usaba desde que tenía seis años. Pero nunca pensó que pudiese albergar un cuerpo tan grande como el de Jacob Black. Y mucho menos pensó que Bella pudiese soportar el peso de tamaño gigante sobre su delicado cuerpo.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué te dije acerca de tocar?-

-Maldito inoportuno- Gruñó Jacob, desasiéndose de la posición anterior y levantándose de la cama- Te las tengo contadas- Aseguró, tocando el pecho de él con la palma abierta, de manera amenazadora.

-¿Ah, sí?- Edward sonrió orgulloso- Que bien que me tengas en…

-¡Basta los dos! – Bramó Bella, por encima de las voces alteradas de ambos- ¡Dios! Comenzaba a pensar que se estaban llevando bien.

-Ilusa- Dijeron los dos al unísono. Bella rodó los ojos.

-Jake, nos vemos mañana.

-¡¿Qué?! – Él caminó hasta ella y la zarandeó levemente por los hombros- ¡Yo llegué primero!

-Él que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor- Soltó Edward hilarante, mirándose las uñas distraídamente.

-¿Quieres que te golpee?

-¿QUIEREN CALLARSE? – Fue instantáneo como ambos dejaron de luchar- Jake, esto no es una competencia, ya es tarde y mi papá pronto vendrá a la habitación y se dará cuenta de que estás aquí.

-¿Y por qué Edward si puede quedarse?

-¡Por qué él es como un hermano! Mi padre lo sabe.

¿Auch?

Para Jacob pareció respuesta suficiente, porque sonrió con superioridad, golpeó su hombro contra el de Edward y abrió la ventana, para salir lentamente a través de ella.

-¡Cuidado al bajar!- Le previno Bella, al ver como se deslizaba por el tubo de la cañería. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio con los pies sobre la tierra y le lanzó un beso. Edward, desde su espalda, le mostró el dedo medio en todo su esplendor. Jake gruñó y se alejó trotando.

-La próxima vez aseguro la puerta- Barbotó Bella, cerrando la ventana- ¿Estás loco, verdad?

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- Repitió él, con las palmas juntas en posición de rezo, sin querer parecerse mucho a un disco rayado- Pero no tienes idea, ella realmente tiene experiencia.

Y entonces le contó su historia. Bella quedó sin palabras desde la parte en que ella lo acariciaba y casi rio cuando le dijo que tuvo que volar, literalmente, hasta el baño.

Al final, ella lo abrazó bajo la sorpresa total de él, y acarició con lentitud sus broncíneos cabellos.

-Eres tan inocente, que me ha provocado abrazarte- Le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda- Ahora mismo, te siento como mi hermano menor, a pesar de que yo fui la que nació cinco meses después.

Edward bajó la mirada y sin saber porque, sintió una imperiosa necesidad de huir de ahí y echarse a llorar. Realmente curioso las repentinas reacciones del cuerpo adolescente. Entonces ella lo separó de su cuerpo y le indicó que se sentara en la cama, mientras que ella comenzaba a organizar el desorden en su cuarto.

-No quiero presionarte, pero… ¡De pronto siento que ella es mucho para mí!

-Necesito prepararme mentalmente- Aseguró ella, y Edward pudo entrever en su rostro un ligero sonrojo, a pesar de ella estar oculta dentro de su clóset, ordenando los ganchos- No es común hacer este tipo de… favores.

-Lo sé ¡Lo sé! – Se jaló los cabellos- Debiste dejar que fuera con esa prostituta.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿No hay alguna chica en el colegio que sea de las…fáciles?

-¡Edward!

-¡Es solo una pregunta! – Él suspiró y se agarró el pecho, cuando comenzó a sentirlo extrañamente adolorido – Tengo miedo.

Bella se volteó sorprendida por su confesión quizás porque estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero él realmente se sentía así. Él realmente pensaba que podía dañarla. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, un mal augurio de esos que le provocaba que se echara para atrás y se dejase de aquella tontería. Cada vez que veía a Bella, observarlo con esa mirada tan sincera, él sentía que la iba a perder. Y eso provocaba que su estómago se pusiera malo, a tal punto de causarle cierto tipo de nauseas. ¡Dios! Que no se estuviese equivocando con aquello, sabía que obraba mal, pero… esperaba que nada terrible resultara de aquella locura que él había provocado.

-¿Miedo? – Sintió como tragaba con fuerza y volvía a reanudar su antigua actividad- ¿Por qué tienes miedo, eh?

Edward la miró ahí, arrodillada en el suelo, con los cabellos negros y abundantes esparramados por toda su espalda, deseó meter su cabeza entre ellos y aspirar el dulce aroma de Bella. Colocó una mueca de asco ¿Qué mierda decía? ¿Estaba comenzando a desvariar realmente? Se levantó de la cama y abandonó el cuarto rápidamente, sin preocuparse en contestar la preguntar.

-¿Edward?

Corrió hasta la salida, antes de que Bella fuese capaz de alcanzarlo, y como alma que lleva al diablo, entró en su casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

Sí. Tenía tanto miedo.

Tanto miedo que sentía el vértigo de estar frente a un precipicio.

 _¿Por qué tienes miedo, eh?_

La pregunta de ella sonó tan clara que le dolió el pecho por la cobardía de haber huido antes de responder la pregunta. Bajó la cabeza y ocultando su mirada detrás de su flequillo, le respondió a la nada.

 _-_ Tengo miedo de perderte, Bella

Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron un momentito para dejarme un comentario! Los adoro! Cada palabrita, hasta el punto final.

Me han llegado solo pocos comentarios, y no sé qué pueda faltarle a la historia para que no guste tanto. Cualquier cosa que necesite, que crean que deba agregarle, díganmelo! (Es mi derecho saberlo : D ). Para así mejorar y hacer la historia más amena.

Igual, espero que les guste éste capítulo.

Regalenme Redbulls! :D (mis reviews!)

Good luck and Merry Christmas!


	5. El Problema con los Dinosaurios

_**Disclaimer: Oh demos gracias por ti y tu creación, SM.**_

 **El Problema de ser Virgen.**

VI: "El problema de los dinosaurios"

El lunes de la semana siguiente, en su casillero, había encontrado una nota en un papel rosado con muñecos dibujados en cada esquina y líneas lilas. En seguida reconoció la hoja. Bella era la única mujer que tenía cuadernos de Winnie Pooh desde que tenía uso de razón, solo porque parecía enamorada del enorme oso de ficción, amarillo y adicto a la miel.

Se había puesto frenético en tiempo record al leer las pocas palabras escritas en el trozo de papel, porque intuía más o menos de que iría todo aquel asunto.

" _Ven a hablar conmigo en el gimnasio, luego del partido_ "

Suspiró y arrugó la nota en su mano, luego de cerrar el casillero.

Desde ese percance, pasó las cuatro últimas horas de clases decidiendo si debía asistir a su cita en el gimnasio o simplemente ignorar el pedido.

Poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo estúpidamente que estaba actuando y lo serio que Bella parecía tomarse la situación. El odiaba aquello, porque siempre que se trataba de él, su amiga adquiría un sentido de compromiso hasta tal punto que Edward llegaba a creer que Bella moriría por él, y no exageraba. Por esa misma razón esperaba que no estuviese guiando a Bella por un camino que ni siquiera él deseaba recorrer, sentía temor de no saber en que terminaría aquello, porque esta vez, no todos los caminos llevaban a Roma.

Jasper parecía haber notado su incomodidad y nerviosismo, porque se sentó en los puestos cerca de él e intento animar un poco los malos humos, hablando acerca del partido ganado del Real Madrid y el increíble 27 a 0 de los New York Giant. Edward nunca había sido muy fanático de los deportes por televisión, el preferiría desvivirse por las carreras de la fórmula uno o de la GPA, pero sinceramente agradecía el gesto. Y, no era por ser condescendiente con el novio de su hermana, pero realmente sintió que la tensión disminuyó.

En el partido, realizó un inútil intento por tratar de concentrarse, pero el entrenador le gritó que estaba "jugando tan feo como el mojón de su abuela" -citando textualmente- y procedió a sentarlo en la banca. Quiso patalear y resistirse a salir del campo de juego, pero desistió y caminó hasta el gimnasio techado, donde se sentó a contemplar la nueva rutina de Bella.

Isabella practicaba gimnasia artística, casi desde los nueve años de edad, más o menos al mismo tiempo en el que él hubo ingresado al equipo de futbol. Su padre, al principio, con deseos de frenar el inmenso grado de torpeza de su hija, había querido inscribirla en el mismo deporte de Edward. Por fortuna, Reneé, la madre de Bella, fue lo suficientemente astuta como para contener el deseo de su esposo e inscribió a su hija en gimnasia. Una sabia decisión. Las caídas de Bella se redujeron en un…cuarenta por ciento. No lo suficiente, pero si lo necesario como para que pudiese tener una vida duradera.

Ahora Bella era casi toda una profesional. Casi, porque a veces seguía cayéndose. Hacía unas piruetas tan perfectas y sincronizadas con la música, que Edward sentía que veía a un ángel danzar, cada vez que asistía a una de sus competencias. Muy poca veces ganaba, pero para él, siempre sería la número uno.

Justo a la seis, la entrenadora, una mujer regordeta de cejas siempre fruncidas y un ligero bigote creciendo bajo su nariz, despidió a cada una de las integrantes. Bella, soltando un suspiro agotador, dio un vistazo al gimnasio, y al observarlo sentado en una de las bancas, trotó hasta él.

Edward quiso girar la vista hacia otro lado, no queriendo notar su delgado pero escultural cuerpo enfundado en ese traje de licra tan ajustado. Pero pensó que sería muy obvio (¿De qué?) por eso, sin pensarlo mucho, concentró su mirada en la figura femenina frente a él.

-¿Qué tal?- Saludó ella, sentándose a su lado en una posición totalmente relajada, a la vez que soltaba una bocanada de aire- Hoy fue realmente agotador, ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?

-Normal- Aseguró, sin voltear a verla, y evitando comentar que apenas jugó cinco minutos- Esta vez casi hice un gol- Seguro que sí.

-Te creo- Dijo Bella, soltando su cabello amarrado- Jacob siente cierta…envidia por tu forma tan grácil de patear el balón.

-¿En serio?- Casi soltó una carcajada llena de júbilo, pero se contuvo sabiendo que Bella se molestaría y comenzaría su molesta charla acerca del porqué debía aceptar a Jacob- Umm, me siento alagado.

Ella sonrió y recostó la cabeza del respaldar del banco, para luego cerrar los ojos por un rato. Ambos permanecieron en esa posición por al menos diez minutos, en un silencio algo cómodo que ninguno deseaba interrumpir, sabiendo que aquello era el preámbulo de algo más complejo que se avecinaba.

-Entonces – Habló Edward, arrastrando la última silaba- ¿Por qué me has…?

-El sábado en la noche- Interrumpió ella, y sus palabras sonaron tan seguras, que Edward tembló ante la expectativa- Mis padres tienen que ir a casa de mis abuelos en Seattle y le han pedido a tus padres que Alice o tú se queden conmigo- Se encogió de hombros- Yo he sugerido que prefiero que seas tú.

Edward la miró boquiabierto y seguidamente se pasó la mano por el rostro una y otra vez, tratando de buscar las fuerzas para detener todo aquello de una buena vez. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, dejando los brazos colgar en medio de sus piernas, mientras que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

Por un lado, sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de correr hasta el Molino Rojo y hacerlo con una prostituta. Pero también, un cosquilleo en su estómago lo instaba a seguir con aquello, como si necesitara que _eso_ pasara, como si necesitara que pasara _con_ Bella. Sabría que lago iría malditamente mal, y que debía detener todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero la necesidad. Dios, era una sensación indescriptible.

Lo único gratificante era el saber que Bella no era virgen.

¿O si?

No. Definitivamente no debía serlo, después de saber que le gustaba _cantar_ y que Jacob sonreía como todo un galán cada vez que decían la palabra "sexo", no había lugar para las dudas.

-Si te preocupan por mis padres, olvida esa parte- Dijo ella, con el brazo levantado, moviendo la muñeca derecha de arriba abajo, restándole importancia al asunto- Ellos te darían mi vida, si señor.

-¿Ahm…sí?

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial?

Él resopló sonoramente y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sencillamente genial. Los padres de Bella le confiaban su hija sin saber que realmente la estaba dejando en la boca del lobo.

Mejor, imposible.

 **\- V-**

En un extraño acto de obsesión y nerviosismo, creó un calendario de solo seis días, donde ya había tachado las primera tres letras, lo que significaba que la cuenta regresiva había alcanzado la torturante cantidad de dos y él no podía hacer nada más, excepto dejar que su subconsciente se explayará, permitiéndose tener indefinida cantidad de sueños húmedos con Tanya y su futura nueva experiencia sexual aplicada con ella. También había soñado con Bella, era cuando prefería llamarlo, pesadilla húmeda.

Esa tarde había sido obligado, literalmente, a llevar a Alice hasta Port Angeles, la ciudad donde los habitantes de Forks solían acudir para realizar sus respectivas compras. Prácticamente se conocía el centro comercial de cabo a rabo, no porque quisiese, sino porque Alice lo obligaba a ir casi todos los fines de semanas. Edward realmente no terminaba de comprender el porqué de aquello; Alice tenía un novio muy bien proporcionado en todos los sentidos, además de buen porte y apariencia, entre sus posesiones contaba con un precioso Chevrolet Camaro. ¿Lo curioso? Tanto su hermana como su novio preferían viajar en su vieja Volkswagen-esa que parecía querer caerse a pedazos cada vez que el tacómetro sobrepasaba las sesenta millas por hora- a pesar de que él tenía aquel reluciente automóvil. Así fue que Edward llegó a la conclusión de que Alice gozaba cuando él sufría.

Una hora después de un torturante recorrido a los dos primeros pisos, Alice entró en una famosa tienda de zapatos, luego de pegar un grito de alegría. Edward prefirió esperar afuera, abandonando a Jasper en la nefasta actividad de dar su opinión acerca de cada zapato que Alice tomaba en sus manos. No, si volvía a hacer eso, huiría despavorido. Decidió dar una vuelta al centro comercial, pero se detuvo cuando las palabras enormes y negras de un cartel le hicieron una llamada.

" _Ropa interior para hombres"_

Tragó con fuerza. Jamás había pensado en ese punto, eso de la ropa interior y su primera noche conociendo el sexo. Se sonrojó al imaginar a Bella riendo por sus interiores con pequeños dinosaurios estampados.

Definitivamente, no. Incluso, esos que llevaba puesto ese día, de un neutral color blanco, contaba con un agujero en uno de sus glúteos. ¡Oh si! Una imagen tan poco agradable el ver a Bella riéndose por su ropa interior.

Edward suspiró y luego miró hacia ambos lados, luego hacia atrás y finalmente al frente. ¿Debía entrar? Observó la repisa con la muestra de la colección nueva y se concentró en un modelo un poco alargado en las piernas, que venía a rayas negras y blancas, verticales. Volvió a hacer una revisión rápida con la mirada y entró en la tienda.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

Se sobresaltó, como si hubiese sido descubierto en algún acto ilegal. Se reprendió enseguida por aquella pequeña y ridícula demostración esquizofrénica. Relajó el cuerpo y giró la mirada para caer en cuenta de que solo era la mujer encargada de las ventas en la tienda, y no alguno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol. Edward observó a la dependienta, una mujer morena y alta, definitivamente atractiva, quién le sonreía con cierto aire juguetón, y parecía reparar continuamente en la parte baja de su abdomen. Edward esperaba no haberse sonrojado luego de notar aquel detalle.

-Eh…sí desearía- Se rascó la barbilla distraídamente- Desearía ver algo como…para mí.

La morena asintió y lo guio hasta la parte central de la tienda, donde parecía encontrarse toda la colección juvenil, una gama de estilos que, probablemente, solo le gustarían a adolescentes. Habían desde uno con el clásico triangulo con una S en el interior, escudo representativo de superman, ubicado en la parte _central_ del boxerhasta uno con las inscripciones en la parte trasera " _im too sexy for my love_ ".

-Y… ¿Cómo que talla buscas?

Edward volteó a ver a la mujer con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, definitivamente incómodo por la pregunta formulada con total normalidad, cuando para él era de todos menos común el ir a comprar su ropa interior. ¿Talla? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Le había dejado la tarea de la ropa interior a su madre desde los diez años, cuando descubrió que escoger que usaría bajo los pantalones se le hacía sumamente aburrido. Por esa misma razón, cargaba con dinosaurios estampados y agujeros en la tela, cubriendo su virilidad. Ahora se daba cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que debió quitarle esa actividad extra a su madre.

Trató de imaginarse al _amigo_ entre sus piernas, intentando medir mentalmente su tamaño. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, cuando estaba _inactivo_ era distinto de cuando estaba _activo_. ¿Qué debía elegir?

-Te sugiero una - La mujer cogió un modelo negro con el logo de playboy en rosado estampado en el lugar donde debería ir su nalga derecha- talla M – Colocó la pieza sobre su cintura- Si, parece M, al menos que el amigo de allá abajo…

-¡Creo que M estará bien!- Replicó, con un tono de voz demasiado efusivo para su gusto

-Bueno, entonces aquí tienes para escoger- Señaló el de superman – Ese es uno de los más buscados..

-¿Ed?

Casi se congeló con la ola fría que recorrió su espina dorsal

Oh Dios Mío. Por favor, que hubiese otro Edward ahí. O un Edmund. No él.

-¡Ed! – Se volteó y reconoció el rostro pálido, los cabellos negros y el bigote abundante combinado con su cabello de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks y claro, padre de Bella- ¡Vaya! ¿Comprando? Pensé que esa tarea era de Alice y Esme…

-Bueno sí, de hecho –Se rascó la cabeza distraídamente, intentando pobremente disminuir su propia tensión- Estoy acompañando a mi hermana, está en la tienda de zapatos.

-¿También arrastrado por encima de tu fuerza de voluntad, eh? – Charlie palmeó su hombro a modo condescendiente –Tranquilo, te comprendo ahora mismo yo estoy en lo mismo…

¿En lo mismo?

Que no pasara lo que creía que podía pasar.

-¡Reneé! – Charlie se asomó al pasillo y Edward, todavía alarmado, creyó que había una pequeña posibilidad de huir por el pasillo lateral, pero como un hombre decente que era, se le hacía totalmente una falta de educación dejar en ridículo a Charlie, que quedaría por loco al no haber nadie donde se suponía que él debía estar, así que se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando que Reneé no le comentara nada de la compra a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa? – Los cabellos amarillos y el rostro alegre de la madre de Bella se acercaron a él- ¡Así que aquí estás!, Bella acaba de encontrarse con Alice y ha preguntado por ti, no sabíamos dónde podrías estar- Sonrió- ¡Bella hija!

¡Que fuera una pesadilla, por favor! De verdad necesitaba despertar. Despierta. Despierta.

¿Cerrar los ojos y contar hasta tres serían acciones suficientes para poder salir de ese terrible sueño?

-¡Eh! Aquí estabas…¿Edward?- Sintió un pinchazo en la parte media de su estómago- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

-Me pican – Se apresuró a responder- Olvidé los lentes.

-¿Lentes? Esme me dijo que los rompió Emmet accidentalmente el otro día, por sentarse encima de ellos- Aportó Reneé, echándole, inocentemente, más leña al fuego.

Edward maldijo a Alice por obligarlo a ir de compras. Esto, definitivamente, no hubiese sucedido si estuviese en casa leyendo tranquilamente, bajo el apacible sonido de la música de Bach.

-¿Emmet? – Bella rio- Eso sonó mucho a algo que haría.

-V-voy a buscar a Alice- Anunció, abriendo finalmente los ojos, luego de regañarse por aquel rebelde tartamudeo- Seguro necesita ayuda con las bolsas.

-No que va, hijo, seguramente Jasper está recibiendo su respectiva tortura, acompáñanos a comer un helado - Charlie se inclinó para coger un modelo negro con la famosa carita feliz en el centro del bóxer- Eh, mírame esto… ¿Cómo los adolescentes de hoy en día pueden usar algo así?

Bella rodó los ojos. Edward sintió un picor en la garganta. Reneé rio.

-No has visto nada- Reneé sostuvo otro modelo en sus manos- Supongo que tú te salvas Edward, Esme me dijo que ella te compra la ropa interior.

¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Su madre hablaba hasta de la ropa interior con su amiga?

Él rio nerviosamente – sonando como si se hubiese tragado un puerco- evitando a toda costa la mirada incrédula que Bella le dedicaba. Ella alzó una ceja, y reparó en el pasillo que Edward estaba transitando, una sonrisa extrañamente traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, pero estos permanecieron sellados y él agradeció a dios por la indiscreción de Bella. Fue cuando la dependienta morena se acercó a Edward y le sonrío con una sensualidad inusitada, que a Bella le pareció un poco molesta.

-¿Ya escogió el modelo?

Un silencio inundó el recinto. Edward tragó con fuerza y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y se apresuró a coger el primer modelo que estaba a su alcance, procurando que no se notara que no había sido para nada una acción premeditada.

-Con que te gustan los dinosaurios, ¿eh Ed?

El juntó las cejas, sin poder captar el mensaje entrelineas que debía estar oculto en las palabras de Charlie. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta y sus ojos finalmente observaron el modelo que había tomado. Cuando las risas de Bella y su madre inundaron el pasillo, y la dependienta morena le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva, tomó una decisión.

La tarea de comprar la ropa interior sería de Esme.

 **\- V-**

JELOU

Bueno, capítulo poco trascendental. Tanto así que me lo estoy pensando para publicar el siguiente capítulo el día lunes, o mañana. Dependiendo de mis animos, que dependen de los reviews que reciban (sucia manipulación)

Por ahí alguien alguien me preguntó ( **Nancy** y lo dejó como anónimo así que no pude responder) que cuanto duraría el fic. Cálculo que unos 12-15 capítulos. Como mucho, no quiero alargarlo tanto porque en algún momento no se me ocurrirá mas nada que pueda darle trama a la historia.

Por otro lado, soy floja respondiendo reviews. Pero todos y cada uno me animan a escribir. Antes de terminar el fic me dedicaré un día a agradecer a cada persona que dejó un comentario, por mas pequeñito que fuese, estoy segura que me alegré mucho cuando lo leí.

Espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes navidades, y díganme que tal les pareció.

Y es muy probable que vuelva a publicar en dos días (Regalo de navidad)

 _ **Regalenme Redbulls! :D (mis reviews!)**_


	6. El Problema con las Dedicatorias

_**Disclaimer: Oh demos gracias por ti y tu creación, SM.**_

 **El Problema de ser virgen.**

 **VI: "El problema de las dedicatorias"**

Observó la cinta de video en sus manos, y tragó con fuerza.

Esto, definitivamente, había sido una muy mala idea.

Desde el principio. Desde que descubrió a su hermano y su novia teniendo sexo _rudo y estrepitoso_ en la habitación de visitantes. Desde que optó por acercarse y pegar la oreja a la puerta, cosa que no hacía nunca, y que por primera vez, se dejó seducir por la curiosidad. Desde que escuchó los gemidos de placer de Rose, que preguntaba a Emmet, como había aprendido esa clase de _trucos_ de la cama. Edward estaba seguro de la respuesta, antes de Rose, Emmet cambiaba de chica como de ropa interior, pero quedó anonadado cuando lo que oyó fue muy diferente de lo que esperaba.

-Porno, nena… es porno.

Fue un golpe seguro y en el acto, eso que escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Mala suerte Emmet, no más sexo, al menos por una semana.

Estaba seguro de que Rose no le hacía mucha gracia que su hermano usara ese tipo de juegos sexuales con ella, sabiendo que venían de una cosa tan vulgar, como solía decir con la boca fruncida. Edward había sonreído socarronamente y con cierta satisfacción, al descubrir que su hermano estaría frustrado por un largo tiempo, y se apresuró a huir velozmente a su cuarto cuando escuchó el pestillo de la puerta siendo retirado.

-¡Te he visto Ed!-

Había lanzado una maldición luego de entrar a su cuarto, con las orejas calientes, seguramente por lo rojas que estaban a causa de la vergüenza. Luego, pegado de la puerta, agitado por la huida, la idea había llegado a su cabeza.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Con la cinta de video. Con _esa_ cinta de video.

Había sido precavido. Carlisle estaba de guardia y su madre estaba en casa de la vecina. Le había regalado una entrada al cine a Emmet, quien la había aceptado con sospechosa facilidad, sin preguntas ni burlas de por medio. Alice estaba estudiando en casa de Jasper. Y él estaba ahí, en su cuarto, en la intimidad de la soledad con el DVD en sus manos.

Dios. No debería jugar de aquella forma con las leyes de Murphy.

Luego de su altercado con la ropa interior – y la hora entera escuchando a Charlie Swan riéndose por lo bajo- tentar a su suerte podía ser algo muy osado o muy estúpido. Simplemente todo parecía ridículamente fácil. Deshacerse de todos los miembros potencialmente peligrosos de su familia, había sido más fácil que patear un balón.

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. – Se aseguró, mientras que con un suspiro de animosidad, caminaba hasta la puerta y pasaba el seguro. El DVD jamás abandonó sus manos.

Su corazón latía desbocado, como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen del que podría recibir cadena perpetua. Y era por esas tonterías, por esas dudas, que seguía siendo virgen. ¿Cuántos adolescentes no habían visto películas pornos? Él debía ser la excepción a todas las reglas de todas las sociedades.

Abajo el pudor y esa estúpida moral. Él, por lo menos, tenía que saber cómo era que tenía que introducirlo… en Bella.

Gruñó frustrado, girando los ojos.

De dos zancadas llegó hasta el reproductor. Encendió la televisión e insertó el CD. Tuvo que bajarle unos cuantos decibeles de volumen, aun cuidándose de que los vecinos no vieran. Y cerrar la ventana, esperando que nadie con binoculares osara observar el interior de su cuarto.

Y esperaba que las paredes fuesen lo suficientemente gruesas.

-Debo estar realmente loco para hacer lo mismo que Emmet- Suspiró, mientras se sentaba frente al televisor en posición de indio, lo suficientemente cerca para qué, en caso de una emergencia, apagase el aparato.

"UNA ABOGADA CON MUCHA LECHE"

Tan sugerente.

Resoplando, le dio al botón de "play", su corazón desbocado haciendo eco en sus oídos. Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el televisor. Se restregó varias veces las palmas de la mano contra la tela del blue jean, girando la cabeza para comprobar, por enésima vez, si el pestillo estaba echado. Y la escena comenzó de una manera tan poco natural y sobre actuada, que la odió instantáneamente.

Pero enseguida la sensación de asco estuvo sustituida por ese conocido cosquillo en su entrepierna. Carraspeó sonoramente, y volvió a revisar el pestillo de la puerta con los nervios a flor de piel. "Nada va a pasar" se repitió mentalmente, en el momento en que la escena cambió y el protagonista comenzó a tomar a la mujer desde la parte de atrás, mientras ella estaba apoyada en la mesa.

Por todos los santos, aquello era tan primitivo y animal. Y sin embargo, no esperaba el momento para practicar algo así.

Resopló y negó repetidas veces. Esas no eran el tipo de cosas que Edward quería. Si Emmet, pero él… Había que ser realistas, a veces era un poco marica en cuanto a relaciones sexuales se trataba.

Entonces se escuchó un sonoro "thum" y el cuerpo de Bella Swang aterrizó en su habitación.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

El apagó el televisor, pero se lanzó contra el aparato con tanta fuerza, que terminó empujándolo por el borde del escritorio. Se deslizó, cayendo de manera estrepitosa sobre el suelo tapizado. Edward respiraba agitado, todavía con las manos extendidas en el punto donde se suponía que iba el televisor. Su cabello y su camisa estaba descolocada, pero Edward estaba feliz de asegurar algo: no había imagen en la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Qué...? Por el amor de dios… -Bella se acercó a él, no sin antes comprobar el estado del aparato. Agachada a su lado, revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-¿Por qué entras sin tocar?

-¿Estás de broma? – Exclamó ella, levantándose de golpe y colocando los brazos en jarra. Sus ojos lucían confusos y contrariados –Hace días hiciste lo mismo, y créeme que yo hacía algo… más comprometedor que lo que sea que estuvieras viendo.

Él alzó una de sus cejas, y solo en su mente le preguntó: _¿Segura?_ Pero se abstuvo de exteriorizar sus pensamientos. Suspiró y evito recurrir a su orgullo machista. Que Bella pensara lo que quisiera. Se levantó del suelo y su mirada buscó aquellos ojos chocolates a los que tanto estaba acostumbrado y que ahora lucían descolocados.

-No quería que vieras…

-Sí, lo he notado – Contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza- Pero no hay nada de lo que me puedas sorprender a esta altura -¿Segura _?_ – Doy cien dólares a que veías un animé de los más cómicos e idiotas.

-Bueno, digamos que prefiero que conserves los cien dólares- Edward presionó el botón del DVD y retiró el disco- Déjemelos en incertidumbre.

Bella frunció el ceño, y siguió con los ojos el recorrido que realizó el disco hasta el bolsillo de Edward. Él se alegró que la castaña no pillara nada de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Ni tampoco del, ahora más reducido, bulto entre sus piernas.

Palmeó el bolsillo con una mano, y suspiró aliviado de que las cosas no hubiesen llegado a mayores, como todos sus incidentes de la semana.

 **\- EPDSV -**

Edward tomó una bocanada de aire y pateó el balón con el empeine, dándole el efecto perfecto a la esfera, que se proyectó en una curva, y viajó hasta su objetivo, cortando el aire con un silbido para finalmente entrar en la portería justo en la esquina del arco, esa casi inalcanzable para el arquero.

La multitud reventó en ovaciones y vitoreas y el árbitro dio los tres típicos pitazos, para darle fin al partido. Edward sintió como uno de sus compañeros se lanzaba sobre sus hombros y él no pudo más que lanzarse al suelo y gritar por la emoción. La adrenalina y la felicidad de la victoria se acumularon en un torbellino de sensaciones que casi lo marean. Unas nauseas de alegría.

-¡Buena esa! ¡Eres todo un puto! – La voz de Laurent resonó por encima de los gritos de celebración de sus compañeros, él le sonrió a modo de respuesta- Además de que a las chicas les encanta cantar con tu micrófono, eres un dios con el futbol.

-Vaya dios del sexo y del futbol- James le dio un codazo y en seguida sintió los brazos de Mike Newton y de Thomas Mount, dos de los integrantes del equipo, rodeando su torso con sus sudorosos brazos, para alzarlo por encima de las cabezas de todo los muchachos- ¡Dios del sexo y del futbol!

Y la realidad lo golpeó en su interior, como el aire frío que chocaba contra su rostro, sonrojado por el cansancio.

Solo quedaba un día.

Aquella mañana, por la euforia del partido, había olvidado completamente tachar otro día en su calendario y por consiguiente, los nervios y las ansias quedaron en segundo plano.

Con el comentario reciente de Laurent, la ansiedad había arribado a su estómago. Los de su equipo comenzaron a descenderlo nuevamente al suelo, cuando vieron su rostro empalidecer instantáneamente. Las preguntas preocupadas no se hicieron esperar y él se levantó del suelo, para que sus amigos comprobaran que estaba bien.

-Parecías el culo de mi novia- Aseguró James, con los ojos inflados- Blanco como la leche.

Todos rieron por el comentario. Y enseguida comenzaron a dispersarse, buscando a sus familiares y amigos de quienes recibirían su respectiva congratulación.

Edward levantó la cabeza y buscó entre las gradas un rostro conocido. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Alice, quien alzó ambos pulgares y guiñó un ojo, y junto a ella, Jasper, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con una media sonrisa esbozada por sus labios, alegre también por la victoria. Pero no vio a la persona que buscaba y su corazón comenzó a aumentar, gradualmente, sus latidos.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?- Preguntó a Quil Ateara, uno de los más fieles amigos del mencionado, quién ahora intercambiaba su camisa con un muchacho del equipo derrotado.

-No tengo idea- Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- Luego de que el entrenador decidió sacarlo en el medio tiempo, no regresó para ver el final.

Edward asintió y caminó monótonamente hasta las gradas, tratando de ignorar aquel molesto ardor que había ahondado en su pecho. Sonrió con amargura. Bella no había visto su gol. Una vez que Jacob Black hubo salido del partido, su novia había ido tras él, dejando a Edward a un lado.

Edward -como un idiota- por un pequeño segundo había visto su rostro mientras pateaba el balón, y cuando la esfera entró en la portería, pensó en dedicárselo. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sentándose en la banca, mientras el aguador le pasaba un vaso de gatorade, y el evadía el asunto de la ausencia de Bella de las gradas.

Pero simplemente la idea no podía dejar de pasar por su cabeza. Esa idea que le decía que Bella, después de todo, pondría a Jacob por encima de él, y el verla ausente a pesar de haberle pedido el día anterior que presenciara el partido entero, era una constatación de ese hecho. Y ahora que se percataba de ese pequeño detalle, un extraño sentimiento de cólera le hacía pitar los oídos y las cosas en su estómago parecían revolverse peligrosamente.

Y luego estaba el maldito asunto del sexo. Que claro, Bella estaba prácticamente inalterable a medida que se acercaba la fecha. Muy al contrario de él, quién parecía ahondarse en una nube de confusión cada vez que el tema emergía de las profundidades de su inconsciencia. Por lo que Edward optó por pensar que, sencillamente, él estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua al darle tanta importancia una simple noche de sexo. Con Bella.

Si, definitivamente, él era el único a la expectativa en aquel cuento; Bella… solo estaría haciendo el papel…que seguramente estaba interpretando en ese momento con su novio, como el regalo por una victoria. _Cantando_ a toda voz, sí señor.

El resopló sonoramente ante el inoportuno e insensato pensamiento.

Lo que Edward todavía no comprendía es porque se sentía tan mal con esas sospechas, cuando era cosa de todos los días el que una pareja de adolescentes tuviese sexo. Lo más frustrante, es que cada vez que a su cerebro se le antojaba el proyectar la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Bella Swan, pálido junto a la piel tostada de Jacob, unas extrañas ganas de vomitar casi lo hacían dar una arcada.

-¡Edward!

Apartó la vista de su refrescante bebida y alzó la cabeza buscando el dueño de la voz que pronunció su nombre. Cuando vio esas pronunciadas curvas, metidas dentro del traje rosado y blanco de porrista, tuvo que hacer un grandioso esfuerzo en evitar que las hormonas se dispararan y su virilidad reaccionaria. Tragó con cierto esfuerzo y se apresuró a beber el gatorade en dos tragos. Tanya se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el banco, que rechinó bajo el sonido de su peso y alteró sus nervios. Edward pudo sentir la ola de calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, como si fuera un sol que estuviese muy cerca de él, y sus piernas, casi rozándose contra las suyas, lo llevaron al frenetismo. Decir que babeaba, era quedarse corto.

-¡Que buen partido!- Exclamó soltándose el cabello, que había estado amarrado en una cola alta, y cuando la mata de rizos cobrizos cayeron en cascada detrás de su espalda, el dulce olor de su champú atravesó sus fosas nasales hasta su cerebro, y comenzó a provocarle un placentero mareo.

\- Lo disfruté- Aseguró, y una sonrisa torcida e idiota se dibujó en su rostro.

-Yo contuve la respiración cuando pateaste el balón- Ella movía los brazos mientras explicaba todo lo que sintió al verlo correr hacia la portería con el balón entre sus piernas- Realmente juegas increíble.

-Bueno, no todo el crédito es mío- Jugó con el vaso vacío en sus manos- Un buen jugador no es nadie sin un buen equipo.

-Modestia aparte.

Él asintió, y quedó nuevamente ensimismado en las delicadas curvas de sus facciones, sus abundantes pestañas y el color claro de sus irises. Estaba delirando, y de cierta forma, había adivinado que Tanya sería su perdición. De algún modo comprendió que toda esa locura estaba ocurriendo por el simple hecho de complacer a aquella mujer. De satisfacerla por algo que ni siquiera ella le había pedido.

Pasó la mano varias veces por su frente y ella ladeó su rostro, observándolo con una sincera preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mareado?- Tanya se levantó, y cogió otro vaso de gatorade de la mesa, para luego extendérselo con ligera premura- Debes de tener una baja de azúcar o algo.

-No, no es eso, en realidad…no es nada.

-¿Seguro?- Ella observó cómo Edward bebía rápidamente el contenido del vaso – Se te ve como…estresado.

-Eres buena prediciendo a las personas- Edward colocó el vaso dentro del otro que se hallaba vacío aún en su mano- Un poco como yo.

Tanya se mordió el labio inferior y tomó nuevamente asiento junto a Edward. Él sintió como su cuerpo volvía a temblar por la proximidad.

-¿Tiene nombre ese gol?

-¿Ah?

-Que si tiene nombre, ya sabes…- Ella estrujó el dobladillo de su falda entre sus manos y él pudo detallar con facilidad sus manos, encontrando unos dedos largos y delicados- Alguien a quién dedicárselo.

La pregunta fue como un golpe para su pecho. Edward contuvo la respiración, con la mirada aún fija en ella. Tanya pudo observar como la pupila de sus ojos parecía dilatarse y se abstuvo de seguir presionando para conseguir una respuesta a aquello. Mientras que Edward recordaba el momento en que había pateado el balón, la emoción inmensurable que lo acogió cuando la esfera ingresó a la portería. Y aquel sentimiento de calma y plenitud que lo llenó cuando se imaginó a Bella sonriendo.

Y se dio cuenta.

Había imaginado a Bella. No Alice, no Esme. No Tanya. Inconscientemente, aquello había sido para ella y gracias a ella. Frunció el ceño y aplastó los vasos de plástico entre sus manos.

Él no debía dejar que sus pensamientos siguieran con ese curso. Él no debía meter a Bella en eso. Él no debía tener sexo con Bella solo por complacer a Tanya. Él debía hacer lo correcto: Terminar con aquel circo.

-Supongo que a nadie- Suspiró Tanya, viendo que él había tardado un poco en responder.

Entonces Edward giró el rostro y acarició la mejilla de ella, logrando que los ojos de Tanya se inflaran ante la sorpresa del repentino gesto.

-Te sonará a mentira- Habló, y Tanya notó un ligero temblor en su voz- Pero ese gol solo tuvo un nombre.

Ella tragó con fuerza, perdida en sus ojos verdes, profundos y sinceros. Finalmente, preguntó.

-¿Cuál?

Edward se aproximó a ella, sintiendo su corazón palpitar a un ritmo inimaginable. Las mariposas no se hicieron esperar y él las imaginó, como miles, revoloteando en su estómago, acariciando con sus finas alas las paredes internas de su piel. Cuando sintió el aliento de Tanya golpear contra su boca, sonrió, y cerró el espacio entre ellos para darle un pequeño pero lento beso, saboreando sus pequeños labios. Se separó un poco y juntó ambas frentes.

-Tanya.

Y ella sonrió con júbilo, contagiándole el gesto a él.

Él, quien no dejaba de pensar que nunca en su vida, una mentira había dolido tanto.

 **\- EPDSV -**

Se terminó de colocar el mono del pijama y lanzó un suspiro.

Estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Hoy, por fin, había decidido acabar con la petición que decidió hacerle a Bella. Hoy dejaría el calendario abandonado en la basura y se libraría del estrés que había iniciado cuando oyó a Tanya conversando con sus amigas y que aumentó cuando Bella le puso fecha al fin de su contrato. Pronto se liberaría de la tortura. Le diría a Tanya acerca de su inexperiencia y libraría a Bella de la tarea que, inocentemente, le había impuesto.

Cogió la toalla, salió del baño, y caminó hasta el pasillo, mientras pasaba el trapo una y otra vez por su cabeza, intentando eliminar los restos de agua que habían quedado en su cabello, luego de un largo rato bajo la ducha.

-¡Toma, Come mierda! – La voz gruesa de Emmet resonó en toda la sala, haciendo eco en cada una de las paredes, y Edward adivinó, con mucha seguridad, que estaba viendo un partido de la NFL. Un sonido ahogado lo siguió, acompañado de un aullido de dolor- ¡Rose! ¿Sabes? Ser todo musculo no significa que cuando me hincas las uñas no sufro ningún dolor.

-Me alegro, cariño- Cantó ella, arrastrando la vocal de la última palabra- Es bueno saber que te hago daño de vez en cuando.

Siguió el silencio y de repente un pequeño grito de la mujer no se hizo esperar.

-Me pone cachondo eso que has dicho –

Edward sintió las orejas enrojecer, terminó de bajar las escaleras, y cruzó rápidamente la sala de estar, sorprendiéndose por el poco tiempo en que tardó en atravesar el lugar hasta la puerta de la cocina, y agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de pasar por inadvertido. Eso de estar cerca en momentos inoportunos, definitivamente no era cosa suya.

-¡Edward te he visto!- Escuchó la voz de Rosalie, con cierto aire juguetón, y esta vez sintió el sonrojo llegar hasta sus mejillas.

-Déjalo, así tiene con qué hacerse la paja.

-¡Maldita sea, Emmet!- Gritó Edward, asomándose a la sala desde la puerta de la cocina- Una más y te juro que te golpeo.

-Si, E-ddie-

-Déjalo Ed- Sintió un jalón en la parte de atrás de su mono, justo cuando había estado dispuesto a atravesar la sala y golpear a su hermano. Sin importar los moretones en su cuerpo que aquello podía implicar.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana menor. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada ensombrecida de su rostro, con una inmensa preocupación anclada en el fondo de sus ojos. Frunció el ceño extrañado y acarició la coronilla de la cabeza de Alice. La jaló de la mano y la sentó en uno de los banquillos del mesón de la cocina. Vio como Alice tragaba con dificultad y lanzaba un suspiro.

-Jasper- Edward apretó los dientes- ¿Jasper te ha hecho algo?

-¡No!

Alice se apresuró a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, y él se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás como si acabases de ver el culo peludo de Emmet?- Alice alzó una ceja ante su comentario tan fuera de lugar y Edward rodó los ojos- Bien, no más estilo Emmet… ¿Por qué estás como si hubieses visto a la abuela?

Alice sonrió ligeramente y luego colocó su delicada mano sobre la de él, comenzando a acariciarla con lentitud, como para tranquilizarlo. Él, extrañado, la miró con una confusión palpable.

-No te alteres- Le pidió ella, con el ceño fruncido- Es Bella- Edward sintió como los músculos de su cuello se tensaron y un enorme de vacío se asentaba en su estómago, trató de calmarse, pero sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Aquello, no era nada bueno, estaba seguro.- Los Swan salieron hoy a visitar a la madre de Reneé, nos pidieron que cuidáramos de Bella y que uno de nosotros dos durmiese con ella durante las noches- Edward asintió, conocía aquella información- He ido hace diez minutos, pensé en acompañarla yo hoy- Alice se masajeó las sienes y luego suspiró- Nadie responde, no sé si hay alguien adentro, no levantan el teléfono, Bella ni siquiera responde a su celular y cuando he llamado a Jacob- Tragó- Me ha dicho que él no sabe nada de ella desde el partido y…

Pero Edward no esperó lo que continuaba. Ni siquiera se preocupó en colocarse una camisa para cubrir su desnudo abdomen, ni se paró a escuchar el llamado de Alice. Solo pensaba en ella, cuando cruzó la sala hacia la salida de su casa, sin reparar en el comprometido beso que se estaban dando su hermano y su novia. Solo imaginó su rostro dulce y sonriente, en sus suaves manos entrelazadas con las de él, mientras atravesaba la avenida en dirección a su casa, con el corazón en la garganta y los oídos pitándole. Solo pensó en su mirada serena y sincera, ese día que había aceptado tener sexo con Edward, solo por su bienestar.

Ahogó un gemido y corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que ella estuviese adentro.

Accionó el botón del timbre, tantas veces, que pensó que podría quemarlo, aun así, ni siquiera una pequeña luz confirmo alguna señal de vida en el interior de la casa. Observó la madera de la puerta, y enseguida comenzó a tocar con exagerada fuerza, hasta que sintió los nudillos adoloridos, y no se preocupó por la piel de su mano, que estaba de un color rojizo por la magnitud con la que había golpeado la puerta.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta, y justo ahora, las ideas se le habían acabado.

Entonces aquello vino como un flash a su cabeza.

Ladeó la casa y se colocó debajo de la ventana que correspondía a su cuarto. Miró el árbol, un manzano que ellos siempre usaban en la infancia para llegar hasta la habitación de ella, se preguntó si la rama que atravesaba hasta su cuarto soportaría su peso. Fue cuando recordó la manera en que Jacob había bajado de la habitación de Bella, y supuso que era un modo parecido al que había usado para subir.

Se acercó al tubo de cañería y lo movió un poco, como probando su estabilidad. Dispuesto a no perder más tiempo en saber si cedería o no bajo su peso, se impulsó hacia arriba y cruzó las piernas sobre el tubo. Comenzó a ascender, ayudado por piernas y brazos, mientras que su mente repetía una y otra vez la misma frase. _Que esté adentro, Que esté adentro._

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta la ventana de la habitación, pensó en romper el vidrió y quitar el pestillo. Pero Bella siempre dejaba el seguro quitado, y se alegró de eso cuando empujó la madera y esta cedió con un chillido, dándole paso al interior de la habitación.

Todo estaba en penumbras, no había siquiera una pequeña luz que se escapara por el resquicio de la puerta, y tuvo que darle unos segundos a su vista para que se acostumbrara a la repentina oscuridad. Aun así, pudo verla. Un bulto en la cama, tapado por un cobertor y un montón de sabanas. Nada se movía bajo la pila de tela amontonada, pero él estaba seguro de que, debajo de todo eso, estaba el cuerpo en posición fetal de su Bella.

-¿Isabella?-Llamó con voz ahogada, esperando una reacción.

Al principio nada sucedió. EL estuvo parado como un idiota, en la entrada de la ventana, esperando a que ella reaccionara, dándole su espacio para responder. Justo cuando la frustración y las ansías pudieron con él, y finalmente había decidido quitarle las sabanas y ver su rostro, Bella salió disparada de la cama y se acercó a él en dos largos pasos. Entonces pegó su cuerpo, delicado y blanquecino, a su torso, desgraciadamente desnudo, y lo rodeó, con brazos temblorosos, en lo que parecía un muy íntimo abrazo. El inspiró profundo ante la sorpresa, sintiendo su piel arder ahí donde ella tocaba, y su corazón palpitar desenfrenado.

-Edward- Bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrar aquellos siempre hermosos ojos, ahora un poco enrojecidos, mirarlo con determinación y con una pizca de ¿tormento?

-Bella, no te me acerques así… ¿Sabes? – Él colocó las manos en los hombros de ella, intentando separarla, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza en sus brazos para apartar aquel placentero calor de su cuerpo, y ella al ver el ademán de él, de intentar alejarla, se apretó más contra su piel y Edward sintió sus pequeños senos chocar contra su pecho- Bella…

-Edward- Ella sonrió y beso su pecho, con suma lentitud. Edward gimió de placer al sentir la descarga eléctrica que salió disparada desde su pecho hasta su cerebro y bajó la cabeza, dominado por la sensación, jadeando todavía extasiado- Esta noche- Ella arrastró las palabras- Esta noche, tengamos sexo.

 _ **\- EPDSV –**_

 **DISCULPEEN LA DEMORAA**

 **Navidad, vacaciones, feliz año, feliz día de reyes. Ya no sé qué más! (Falta de inspiración)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS. (Aunque quisiera más para escribir con mayor inspiración T.T)**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Una historia sin drama no funciona. Y digamos que a ésta historia le ha llegado su hora de drama.**

 **Estamos en la etapa que ésta más allá de la mitad, pero tampoco cerca del final. Espero que el 12vo capítulo sea el último. Ya veremos!**

 **DEJENME REDBULLS!**


End file.
